Teddy and Joni
by Heavyreader
Summary: This is a separate story about Teddy in college and the girl he falls in love with while there."There is something I meant to tell you. I have a friend, Joni, whose landlord was a real jerk" I say slowly unlocking the door, but it is too late. Joni was head deep in the fridge in her panties with the bottom half of her ass peeking out of her panties. I own nothing, but OC.
1. Meet The Family

**Ok so this is a separate story about Teddy in college. I know what you are thinking "You already have two stories that you are taking forever to update why add a third?!" Number one you don't know me lol. Number two this lemony story line has been on my mind lately that doesn't seem to be related, but I can't seem to shake. Also, I am not giving up on the other stories just hoping that writing this one will free up my brain to focus on the others. With that said here come the lemons!**

 **Teddy**

I check my watch for the third time and impatiently wait for my parents to pick me up. My mom has a conference in Boston and my dad being the ultimate stalker that he is followed her I lean against the entrance of my apartment building and smile at two girls walking by, they giggle like most do. I bundle my jacket tighter to ward of the chilly November Boston air. I would much rather be upstairs with my girlfriend of five months, Joni, than going to an early breakfast with my parents, especially after the night of drinking we had. I smirk at the memory of me basically having to fend her off last night at the house party, vodka gets her incredibly horny; I'd noticed after the first five shots that she started to get handsy and after the eighth she was out right groping me. I had to use every ounce of my self-control to not take her then and there, but I made up for it when I got her home. I laugh lightly thinking about how she will have to walk for the next few days.

"Teddy" my mom screams excitedly. She jumps out of the and nearly trips on the curb on her way. Luckily Uncle Taylor was there to catch her. "Thanks Taylor…TEDDY!" she exclaims speeding over to me with her arms wide open.

"Ana, be careful" my dad says quickly following after her. I meet them half way, lifting her off the ground and spinning her.

"Have you shrunk since the last time I have seen you?" I ask jokingly as I sit her down. Her height is one of the longest running jokes in the family. It started when I reached her height at twelve and got worst when Phoebe did the same at fifteen.

"Very funny" she says swatting my arm only to brag it and hug it tightly. "I have missed you terribly. You should have come home for the fall break."

"I was busy mom" I say shamefully. I had chosen to spend the long weekend locked in my apartment with Joni…if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, yeah" she says pouting slightly.

"Don't hog our son" dad says lightly giving me a side hug. "How are your classes going?"

"Tough but fair" I answer evenly. "You must have begged, cheated and stole to have gotten this three day weekend" I say affectionately to my sister.

"It is bring your child to work day" she explains giving me a hug. "At the Seattle Prep elementary" she whispers into my ear.

"Shall we go?" I laugh shaking my head at her.

"Before we leave I need to use your restroom" Phoebe says walking towards the entrance. I panic immediately.

"We aren't that far from the restaurant" I offer as an alternative. I spin her around and usher her towards the car.

"I have to go now" she insists turning back around.

"Phoebe" I shout, she turns to stare at me. "The apartment is clean."

"I lived with you for sixteen years Teddy" she says lightly.

"No, I mean really messy, I am embarrassed" I stress as both my parents and sister make their way into the building. I continue to try and persuade them not to go upstairs as we walk past the doorman and towards the elevators. Seeing that my words were not dissuading them I quickly pulled out my and sent Joni a text.

 _Change of plans my parents and sister are coming up for a sec stay in the room or get dressed._

I pray that she gets it. We climb into the elevator and head to the twelfth floor. I walk slowly towards the door as my mom speed walks.

"There is something I meant to tell you" I say as I pull out my keys, but don't put it in the door.

"Teddy, please hurry up" Phoebe grumbles.

"I have a friend, Joni, whose landlord was a real jerk" I say slowly unlocking the door. "He would go into the apartment while they weren't there and try to collect the rent whenever he wanted."

"Oh Teddy, that is horrible" mom says. "That friend should move."

"My feelings exactly" I say twisting the nob. "That is why I let them stay with me in the meantime."

"That's very nice" Phoebe says pushing open the door. "I can meet him when I get out of the bathroom."

"Wait" I whisper yell, but it is too late. She has stopped in the hallway staring open mouthed in to the kitchen where Joni is head deep in the fridge... In her panties and a tank top that's so small it barely covers her braless-ness let alone long enough to cover her ample ass. I stare at her perfect thigh and the bottom half of her ass peeking out of her panties… until she speaks, reminding me that we have guest.

"Oh good you are back" she says not turning around. "We don't have any milk or eggs."

"Babe I need…" I start only to be interrupted by her.

"Teddy I took care of your needs last night" she says still in the fridge. She throws out a hand and uses air quotes. "I could barely get out of bed because of your needs. It's not going to happen."

"Joni listen to me" I plead.

"No Teddy" she says reaching deeper into the fridge. "Don't touch me with Thor for at least a week"

"A week?!" I splutter before I remember my parents are here. "Never mind we will discuss that later, I have people I want you to meet."

"Okay I will later right now I need food" she says. "I am still insanely drunk, we drank way too much last night" she says finally backs out of the fridge with a sandwich in her mouth, water in her right hand and a juice in her left, she dropped both when she saw I wasn't alone and ducked behind the kitchen island.

"Teddy" she asks peeking her head up, only to her nose. "Are these your parents?"

"Yes" I say trying hard no to laugh.

"And his sister" Phoebe says not trying to hide her laughter.

"Teddy" she calls refusing to reveal anymore of herself. "Give me you jacket please."

"Why?" Phoebe asks still laughing. "We have already seen what you are wearing."

"Be quiet" I say pulling off my jacket heading around the island wrapping it around her shoulders. "Go back to the room we will be out of here soon." She doesn't say anything just sprints towards the bedroom.

I turn back around to my family; Phoebe is on the brink of hysterics, mom looks shocked and confused while dad just looks his usual pissed self.

"So yeah that is Joni" I say running my fingers through my hair. "She has been staying here for two weeks."

"The parts we could see of her were really nice" Phoebe says.

"I thought you had to use the bathroom?" I grit out.

"I want to stay and hear this" she argues.

"Phoebe, go use the restroom" dad says a little too calmly. Phoebe takes the suggestion as the thinly veiled order that it is and scurries off. "How long?"

"About five months" I admit.

"She is from Washington?" mom asks.

"No, she is from Texas" I answer honestly. "We met during new student's week, hit it off and kept in touch."

"The only reason I let you attend college without a CPO was because I truly believed you could take care of yourself" dad yells. "Now I find you shacked up with some…"

"Watch your words dad" I warn getting just as loud.

"Let's calm down here and talk this out" mom says trying to reason with us. "I am sure she is a very nice girl."

"She really has moved in" Phoebe says returning from the bathroom. "Your bathroom is super clean and you have hand scrubs."

"She will not live in the apartment I am paying for" dad declares.

"She is not living here" I argue. "Her parents will be here next weekend to move her into her new apartment. She just needed a place to stay and I have a second bedroom that I am not using."

"You really expect me to believe that she walks around like that, but sleeps in you second bedroom" dad asks calling my bluff.

"Okay, we are sharing a room" I admit.

"And a bed" Phoebe says snidely.

"Phoebe" my dad and I bark at the same time. I start to head to the bedroom only to have my dad stop me. "Where do you think you are going? I am not done."

"I am going to check on Joni, she is probably mortified."

"She did not seem too shy to me" he says snidely. I moved toward him only to have my mom place her hand on my chest

"Stay and talk to your father" she softly commands. "I will go check on your friend. Christian, be on your best behavior."

 **Joni**

I close the door behind me before I franticly search the room for clothes. I find a pair of running shorts and Teddy's button down from last night. I quickly start throwing all of the clothes on the floor into the closet regretting not cleaning before heading out last night. As I sit perched on the edge of the bed I hear raised voices from behind the door and try not to listen. I am trying so hard not to listen that when I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" I yell softly.

"Hi" Teddy's mom says entering the room. "I am Teddy's mother."

"Hello, Mrs. Grey" I say standing up awkwardly. "Um…you can sit on the bed I will sit at the desk."

"How about we both sit on the bed" I cringe as she straightens the comforter. There is nothing more awkward than sitting on your boyfriend's bed with his mother after you had sex with said boyfriend on said bed less than five hours ago.

 _This is going to be an uncomfortable conversation._


	2. Lunch

**Joni**

"You have a very attractive son" I blurt out when the silence becomes too much. _What is wrong with you?!_ I chastise myself. "I mean he is very handsome, he looks like his father…not that I was staring at you husband or anything…I am with Teddy we are serious…not too serious like ready for marriage or anything just like we don't sleep with other people….( _Shut up)_ …not that I sleep with other people he is the only person I have ever been with you know like that…he has been with loads of people…( _Oh my god stop talking_ )…not that I am calling him a slut or anything just you know he got around, but not anymore and he doesn't have any STD's we checked…not that he is having unprotected sex with random women or me for that matter…we use condoms…(C _rawl in to a hole and die)_ …You have Teddy's eyes" I finish lamely.

"Thank you" she replies softly.

"I talk a lot when I am nervous" I tell her feeling my face turn red. "It's like word vomit."

"It is okay" she says smiling sweetly. "Teddy thought you would be freaking out…his words not mine. I just wanted to assure you that that was no big deal." I make my patented _yeah right_ face. "I am serious. I meet Christian's mother in his dress shirt and pair of jeans. She nearly walked in on us having…in a very compromising position."

"Seriously?" I ask sighing in relief when she nods. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Umm I don't think your husband would like that very much" I say honestly. Upon seeing her confused face I add "the walls aren't that thick."

"He didn't mean it like that, Christian is just very protective of his family" she explains. "Once we all get to know each other things will be a lot better."

"Okay" I answer reluctantly. "I just need twenty minutes."

"I will wait outside" she says leaving the room. I go into the bathroom to freshen up. I look in the mirror as I brush my teeth noticing my make from last night. _Great, I look like a raccoon had sex with a MAC palette._ My usual olive complexion looks pasty and tired.

"I went from Selma Hayek to Alexis Bledel" I groan piling my hair in to a neater sloppy bun before hopping into the shower for a quick wash. I grab my burnt orange turtle neck; Teddy says it makes my topaz eyes look warmer. I throw on some Levi's and my Ralph Lauren riding boots. Taking a deep breathe I walk out the room.

 **Teddy**

My dad and I are in an intense glaring match when Johnny enters the room. I hate to lose, but like always my eyes are drawn to her and I am rewarded. Her sweater curves to her like a glove as do her jeans. I know it is rude to stare, but come on.

"Teddy, have you seen my coat?" she asks softly.

"It's behind the couch" Phoebe answered before I can.

"Thank you" Joni whispers going to retrieve it. "Teddy, have you seen…" I walk around the living room gathering her purse, keys and phone.

"We do this every day babe" I chuckle handing her her things. "Don't forget your glasses they are on the counter." She mouths thank you to me before going to get her glasses.

"Is she blind?" Phoebe asks in her version of a whisper which is the average person's regular voice.

"Only according to the state of Texas" Joni answers putting on her glasses and struggling to put on her coat.

"No, that is a federal guide line" I say helping her with her coat. She picks up mine and returns the favor.

"It really shouldn't be" she argues grabbing my scarf and putting it on me. "I can see…shapes."

"Exactly why you don't have a license" I say grabbing her hand. "That and your piss poor sense of direction."

"Hey, I always get to where I am going" she boasts as I drag her out of the apartment. I nearly forgot that my family is here until I turned to lock the door.

"Yeah still here" Phoebe says taking my key and locking the door.

"Sorry we do that a lot" Johnny says digging through her purse.

"You put your phone in your coat pocket" I inform her already knowing why she is digging through her purse. She pats her pockets while glaring at me.

"I would have found it" she grumbles. It is an awkward car ride to the hotel with Phoebe riding shot gun, much to my father's dissatisfaction. Joni does her best not to notice how disgruntled he is, but he is not trying to hide it at all.

"So, Joni, is it?" Phoebe asks as we get settled into our private dining room. She continues when Joni nods "what is your major?"

"I double major in art history and anthropology with a focus in archeology" she answers automatically. "I also minor in business and marketing."

"We met during the campus visit in the business center" I inform them.

"That is interesting. Isn't that interesting Christian?" my mom asks trying to get my dad to engage in the conversation.

"What do you plan to do with that?" he asks off handedly.

"I want to be a museum curator" she says. "My dad in in the Marines, so we moved a lot, but the one thing that has always remained the same is the museums. No matter where you go there is always one somewhere; big, small, local. There is history everywhere you look."

"That is kind of like my mom with books" Phoebe says.

"Oh really?" Joni asks swallowing a bite. "What do you do Mrs. Grey?" At that everyone at the table stops and stares at her. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not" mom says politely. "I am in publishing."

"Oh yeah" Joni says nodding her head. "And Mr. Grey owns his own business."

"Where did you say you are from again?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, if you believe my dad's old stories I was born on the kitchen floor in Russia" she answers honestly. "And from there we went to Japan, then Djibouti, Germany, Australia, South Korea and then Texas. This is actually the longest I have ever spent in one place."

"I was trying to place your accent" dad says slowly.

"It is an amalgamation" she says shrugging.

"I want to travel the world so badly" Phoebe says glancing at dad. "How do you feel about traveling instead of college?"

"I say do it" Joni says flippantly. "There is no better experience than raw life experience. My mom never wanted to be a cookie cutter military wife. We always stayed off base among locals getting entranced in the cultures and languages."

"That is exactly how I feel" Phoebe says enthusiastically. "I want to truly experience life not read about it in a book."

"College will always be there for you to go back to, but you only have a certain amount of unencumbered youth" Joni says obviously missing the daggers dad was throwing at her. "Think about it, you have no bills, no one to answer to, no children and you are physically able."

"She answers to us and she has no bills because we pay for all of them" dad interjects. "How can you advocate skipping college when you are currently in college?"

"I took two years off before I came to Harvard" Joni informs him. "How are you opposed to Phoebe taking a gap year when Teddy also took one?"

"That was different" dad argues. "He worked at GP with his mother for a year gaining experience not trekked around the country."

"It is just a different form of experience" Joni counters.

"Let's agree to disagree" dad says.

 _Yes, this is going great…_


	3. Disrespected

**Her name is Joni, just Joni. My iPad was auto correcting and I didn't catch it…my bad.**

 **Phoebe**

"So…Teddy" I begin trying disengage the situation. "Are you going to skip Thanksgiving like you did fall break?"

"Of course he isn't" mom says shaking her head. "Right, Teddy?"

"I will be home in two weeks for Thanksgiving day" Teddy says slowly. Years of experience tells me that he is not telling the whole truth. I could do two things; be a good little sister say nothing or be an evil little sister and say something…evil wins out.

"Thanksgiving day?" I ask. "I thought you got Wednesday through Sunday off?"

"Yeah well I was going to spend some of the vacation with Joni" he admits.

"Don't you think she would like to spend some time with her family?" mom asks. She worded it as a question, but it was clearly a statement.

"Oh my family does not celebrate holidays that are insensitive or segregates people of different cultures or ethnicities" Joni says with a shrug. "We are going to hike the Grand Canyon; it is twenty-four miles. We want to watch the sun rise from the south rim. We have been training since January."

"You are going to hike with them?" I ask incredulously. My brother is more of a sprinter than an endurance runner.

"No I am going to meet them Friday in Los Angeles" he offers. "This way we both get to spend time with our families for the Holidays."

"And Teddy will finally meet my dad" Joni adds. "He hasn't been able to get leave since I started to college, but he promised to make it with this trip."

"All the more reason to spend the break with them" daddy urges. "Teddy would just be an inconvenience he should spend the break with his family."

"Not at all Mr. Grey" Joni says shaking her head. "My mom absolutely adores him and my dad cannot wait to meet him in person."

"In person" I ask.

"Well they speak every week on video chat, but you can't truly know someone that way" she says casually.

"You video chat with her mother every week, but we have to beg you for a phone call?" my dad asks incredulously. Mom places her hand on his arm calming his instantly.

 **Teddy**

"You do not beg me for a phone call; I call mom and phoebe every week. If nine out of ten of our conversations did not end with you trying to control me I would call you more" I fire back. I feel my blood boil and clench my fist on Joni's thigh. Joni places her hand on my arm and similar to dad with mom I calm.

"I call my parents at the same time every week and Teddy just happens to be there most of the time" Joni justifies as she rubs my arm soothingly.

"That is very thoughtful" mom says smiling kindly.

"My mom and I are crazy close" Joni says returning her smile. "It's hard to travel as much as we do and keep friendships so we kind of just stuck together."

"How quaint?" dad grumbles. I feel Joni tense under my hand. _Fuck this._

"I think dinner is over" I say rising from the table and pulling Joni along with me. "We'll find our own way home. Mom, Phoebe I love you guys talk to you later. Dad, as typical as ever."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Grey" Joni says struggling against my grip. "Phoebe, if you ever need someone to bounce traveling ideas off of, give me a call." I jerk her arm and storm out of the restaurant. I see paparazzi waiting outside so I make an immediate about face. We maneuver our way through the lobby, out a back exit and down an ally.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I growl still dragging Joni behind me.

"Teddy, please slow down my legs are shorter than yours" Joni begs. I slow down so my pace matches her speed walking pace.

"He can never just let me be" I grumble. "He always wants to control me."

"Baby, let's wait until we get home to discuss this" she urges. I look up and notice that we have gained some attention. We walk back to the apartment in silence.

"He always wants me under him" I growl throwing my keys onto the counter. "He doesn't want me to piss without telling him the color and volume."

"Teddy that is gross" Joni says wrinkling her nose. I watch as she removes her clothes one by one while heading towards the room. She has done this ever since she moved in here at first I thought she was purposefully seducing me, but I quickly found out that she just hates clothes. She has told me on multiple occasions that if it weren't for common curtesy she wouldn't wear her panties and tank top around the apartment. I have told her multiple times I do not care, but in hind sight I am happy she didn't take me up on it.

"It is accurate I grumble" following her in to the room. She is pulling off her boots in her bra and I feel all my attention diverge. I grab her foot and help her remove her jeans, but when she tries to rise from the bed I push her back down. "Let me take out my frustration on your vagina" I demand pulling my sweater over my head.

"Teddy, I let you do that last night" she argues attempting to stand again. I push her back down and nuzzle her neck. I blanket my body over hers settling in between her legs.

"And it worked" I grumble with my face snuggled in her beautiful C-cups.

"For you it worked" she murmurs running her fingers through my hair. "I had a hard time getting out of bed this morning. You were definitely hitting my cervix." I can't stop the smug smile from spreading over my face. "I can feel you smiling."

"I am just so angry" I groan rolling off of her.

"I know baby" she says running her hand down my back. "Your dad was being an ass."

"I thought you didn't curse" I accuse arching an eyebrow at my seemingly perfect girlfriend. Before meeting me she was a virgin who didn't cursed or drank and refused to wear make-up. I have taken her virginity and turned her on to gin and sprit slightly corrupting her.

"Ass isn't a curse it is a donkey" she retorts winking at me. I roll onto my side so I can look at her directly.

"I love you" I say honestly. She turns onto her side and places her hand o my cheek.

"You said it first" she says in awe.

"I am not just saying it because of what happened either" I declare. "I truly love you. I know I can be possessive and…"

"Aggressive, stubborn, a bully…" she interrupts, but upon seeing my glare she laughs and adds. "But also intelligent, courageous, handsome and deeply loved by me."

"I am sorry I didn't hear that" I say grabbing her hips and rolling her underneath me. "Say that one more time."

"Oh really" she laughs before grabbing my face and bring me down into a searing kiss. "I love you too" she says as she pulls away.

"Again" I command attacking her neck.

"I love you" she moans softly, but pushes me away. "I love you so much that I am not going to let you out of discussing your feelings. We need to address your anger."

"What is up with you always wanting to talk about feelings?" I sigh adjusting myself so I rest most of my weight on my arms.

"Because I am an archeologist and I like to dig" she giggles. "No, but seriously tell me how you are feeling."

"I am angry" I say redundantly. "I feel like I have been saying this."

"Past the anger what are you?" she asks.

"Disrespected" I say honestly. "He doesn't respect me as a man to make my own decisions. He just wants me to kowtow down to him."

"How so?"

"He says jump and everyone says how high even mom" I complain. "He wants to control everything. I couldn't make a single decision on my own in that house that is why I left. I argued with him for eighteen months before he _allowed_ me to attend college without CPO's. He wanted me to have two in home CPO's. He is a lunatic."

"He just wants you to be safe" she argues and I glare at her. "You have to think of it from his perspective, he is very important and you are his son which makes you vulnerable. What would you do if I got attacked because of you? What if one of the paparazzi that are always after you when we are off campus started harassing me?"

"I would make them stop" I declare honestly.

"You would protect me" she adds. "That is all he is trying to do."

"But I would protect you while also respecting you right to make your own decisions" I argue.

"Oh please" she sputters. "You destroyed my vagina because that stupid frat boy grazed my ass."

"He blatantly grabbed it" I refute. "I would not have had to destroy Asgard if you would have let me hit him."

"Asgard" she asks confused.

"It is Thor's home" I say seriously. She busts out laughing.

"You are crazy" she laughs.

 **Joni**

"Joni let go" Teddy demands as I tighten my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I am perched his back refusing to budge as he shake his body wildly hoping to dislodge me. "Get down or I will miss my flight."

"No, don't go" I whine holding on for dear life.

"Baby, please" he groans as I try to choke hi, not enough to kill him just enough that he blacks out and stays… _I may have problems._ "I will see you on Saturday."

"No" I shout as he begins to knock his back and by association me against the wall. "Why do you have to leave today? My flight isn't until tomorrow."

"My dad found out my midterms are over and sent the plan" he explains falling backwards onto the bed and knocking the wind out of my sails. "Oh thank God" he breathes as I lose my grip and spins around to hold me down. "Dad is making me stay at least till Saturday so I will fly out Saturday morning and spend Saturday and Sunday with you family in L.A" he says kissing my cheek and making to leave.

"You don't love me anymore" I sob into my hands rolling onto my side.

"I am not falling for that again" he says opening the room door. _Dammit!_

"Teddy, please" I beg getting off the bed to follow him. I pull my hair out of the ponytail pulling my hair over my shoulder and pulling my tank top down a little more. "Teddy" I shout, when he turns around I see his eyes frost over with lust. "Don't leave."

"That is not fair" he groans picking up his bags I move in front of the door blocking his exit. "I really have to go."

"Let me say goodbye to Thor" I purr leaning against the door.

"This is not fair" he groans lowering his head. "It has been two weeks without even a glance in his direction and now you want to give him a sendoff?" _That wasn't a no…_

"I said one week, the second one was because of midterms" I argue softly grabbing his belt and dragging him towards me. "Just let me talk to him" I moan sliding my hand into his pants and stroking him.

"You better do more than tale to him" he grumbles dropping his bags to the floor. I smirk grabbing his hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

 _I just need one more day…_


	4. You Called My Mom

**Joni**

I groan as my cell phone alarm goes off at five in the morning signifying it is time for me to get up and ready for my flight. I sit up and realize I fell asleep naked, but can't really bring myself to care. Last night was amazing and long overdue. My mom moved me into my apartment last weekend effectively shortening the amount of time I got to spend with Teddy. Couple that with midterms and I hadn't been able to spend more than an hour with him in six days. I wanted to make sure we got some time together before he left, but his father moved up his flight right as I pushed mine back. I sigh rubbing my hand over my face. I couldn't let Teddy go back home and be surrounded by all of his old bed mates without a proper send off. I trust Teddy I honestly do, but I know that he has had girls much more experienced than I and that makes me feel slightly apprehensive about letting him out of my sight. _Don't worry what you lack in experience you make up for in enthusiasm and flexibility_. That thought makes me laugh.

"What are you giggling about?" Teddy groans pulling me back down on to the bed. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to catch my flight" I protest trying to get up, but he holds me firmly in his grip.

"Oh I see you beg me to stay because your flight was pushed back and now you are just going to sneak out like a thief in the night?" he asks. I am happy my back is to his front so he can't see my smile. "I know you are smiling. My dad yelled at me for nearly an hour because of you."

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" I ask laughing. "I just didn't want to be here by myself. The campus is a ghost town and there is nothing to do."

"Oh so now I have to wait for my plane" he grumbles.

"Umm you said it wouldn't take off without you, which means whenever you want to leave you can, my flight offers no such luxury" I grunt trying to fight his grip. "Baby I need to go."

"I believe we found ourselves in this situation yesterday" he laughs sliding his hand down my stomach. "It ended really well for me last time."

"Teddy" I moan struggling. He flips me onto my front propping a pillow under my stomach and holds me down.

"You didn't take no for an answer so neither will I" he declares. He doesn't hesitate to slide in to the hilt. I grip the sheets and try to crawl away. "Nope" he says adjusting so his legs frame mine squeezing my legs tighter. "Don't run from it" he laughs

"I have to go" I moan as he begins to set a speed that prevents me from breathing deeply.

 _It was completely worth it…_

 **Teddy**

I nudge the door open with my foot as I carry in a tray with breakfast. My dad hired Annalise to come in three times a week to clean, shop and cook. She isn't here this week so I foraged some pop tarts and fruit, it won't win me any awards, but it should tie us over until our flight.

"What time is it?" Joni asks. She's sprawled naked under the sheets across the bed.

"Eight in the morning" I inform her. "You would have been boarding if you had made your flight."

"Do you know how much it will cost to get a change?" she grumbles not moving.

"Nothing" I inform her pulling her closer to me. "My pilot will fly us to Arizona and then myself to Washington. We leave in an hour you will land at the same time, but the flight will be a lot more pleasant."

"Seriously?" she asks. "If you had said that yesterday we could have left. I just didn't like the idea of being her solo."

"In all honesty it was Phoebe's idea" I admit. "I spoke to her briefly after getting off the phone by my dad. She said she spoke to you."

"She has called me a few times" she says stealing some grapes. "At first it was all about travel, but now it's like talking to a friend. I may have complained about our midterms have been keeping us apart for the past week."

"She said you cried" he teases.

"I teared up a little on Monday" she admits sitting up. "But that's because I still had one more exam and you told me you were leaving on Tuesday instead of today. I was slightly overwhelmed."

"You should have told me" I tell her putting down the tray on the side of the bed. "Rely on me" I offer pulling her into my lap.

"I will" she vows snuggling deeper into me.

"You are cheating" Phoebe grumbles as I take her last bit of cash and property.

"No I am just better at monopoly than you are" I laugh.

"I told you not to play with him" Ava says reclining on the couch. We have taken over the game room and are playing all the games we use to play when we were younger. Phoebe, Ava, and my Aunt Mia's twins Ethan Jr. and Emma have been holed up in here since I landed at five.

"What are you doing after this Teddy?" EJ asks.

"Nothing, I am here all night, buddy" I say ruffling his hair. He is fourteen and follows me around shamelessly.

"Can we play again?" he asks excitedly as my phone rings.

"Sure just let me get this first" I say. "Hey, babe" I answer.

"HEY, BABE" my sister and cousins echoes.

"Hush" I say rising and leaving the room. "What is up?"

"I was just calling to tell you that you don't have to fly to L.A" she says dejectedly. "My parents can't make it; my dad has twisted his ankle and my mom is going to stay there and help him. She was going to still try to make it, but I told her not to."

"So, what, are you going to head back to campus?" I ask surprised.

"No" she scoffs. "I am already at the hotel next to the trail. I will start the hike as planned."

"YOU ARE NOT HIKING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT ALONE" I say over the phone, not realizing I am yelling until I see my mom's shocked face. I mouth sorry and head towards the patio.

"Teddy, I have been training for this for months" she argues

"I don't care" I reply slightly less aggressively. "It is twenty-four miles in the dark, so I will repeat myself and let me be absolutely clear you will not hike alone."

"You are my boyfriend not my father" she growls back giving me inspiration.

"Hold on" I say putting her on hold and calling her parents' house. "Good evening Mrs. Townes" I say cheerfully when she answers.

"Teddy?" she says merrily in her thick British accent. "It is lovely to hear from you."

"You too" I say honestly. "I was calling because your daughter is under the impression that she is going to hike the trail by herself and I was hoping you could talk to her."

"Of course I will call her now" she says.

"I actually have her on hold, give me a second" I offer happily. "Joni?"

"Yes" she groans.

"Mrs. Townes?" I ask.

"Yes love I am here" she answers.

"You called my mom?" Joni shrieks. "That is low."

"It sounds like he had no choice" Mrs. Townes says. "I cannot believe that you thought we would be okay with you walking that trail at night by yourself. Have you lost your mid."

"Mom" Joni sighs into the phone. "I have been practicing for months."

"So have I, but you don't see me wandering around Texas in the bloody dark" she replies. "We will do this another time."

"I may even join you guys" I offer.

"I hate when you guys band against me" Joni whines.

"Thanks Mrs. Townes" I say sweetly.

"No problem Teddy" she replies. "Call me anytime you need help. I love you both."

"Love you too mom" Joni says. "I can't believe you called my mom."

"All is fair in love and war" I reply. "I can get you a flight out tomorrow you shouldn't be alone."

"No, it is okay" she sighs. "I will just fly back to Boston. If I go home it will make me want to stay."

"I am not sending you home I am bringing you to me" I inform her.

"Your Dad hates me" she argues.

"Well I and my sister love you so you are coming" I counter. "I will call you when I have everything ready" I inform her heading into the house to get my laptop.

"Does Teddy really have a girlfriend?" Emma asks Phoebe.

"Yes" Phoebe answers organizing the board.

"What is she like?" EJ asks.

"She is really nice and crazy pretty" Phoebe says making me smile. "She is a little taller than mom, but not by much."

"Is she smart?" EJ asks.

"I think she is" Phoebe answers honestly. "She is Russian."

"She is half Russian half Spanish" I correct entering the game room. "I have to do something real quick I will be back."

"Can I come with you?" asks EJ. I roll my eyes, but nod my head anyway. I spot my mom as we head towards the stairs.

"Mom Joni is coming tomorrow" I inform her as we head up the stairs.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she asks placing her hand on her hip.

"Asking?" I answer hesitantly not completely sure.

"What happened to the hiking?" dad asks coming down the stairs.

"Her father twisted his ankle" I inform them. "She doesn't want to go to Texas and don't want her on campus alone, so I am going to fly her out here…if that is okay with you of course."

"The more the merrier" mom says receiving a harsh glare from dad. "It will give us the opportunity to get to know her better."

"Thanks mom" I say. I can't hide my smile as I see dad's disgruntled face.

 _One point to mom…_


	5. I Like to Cuddle

**Teddy**

I bounce my foot anxiously and wait for Johnny to arrive. It is just after midnight, my mom decided, after seeing how expensive the last minute tickets were, to send the plane to pick Joni up. Dad arranged it so Taylor will get her from her hotel to the airport and straight here. I wanted to go with him, but dad wanted me to stay and inform me that Joni is not allowed to sleep in my bed in his house. Apparently our house has rules from the sixties.

"Teddy, can you please stop bouncing and grumbling?" Ava asks still reclined on our couch. My cousins decided to stay the night. Normally that would be a cause for celebration, but since I know they are here to make fun of me I find no joy in their presence.

"They should have been back by now" I groan. "She isn't answering any of my phone calls. She was picked up at eight thirty, the plane was in Arizona at nine fifteen, and should have landed by now."

"They have landed, they should be here soon" dad says coming down in his pajamas. "EJ and Emma go to bed."

"Oh come on, I want to meet Teddy's girlfriend" he grumbles already half asleep.

"She will be here all weekend" I promise him. "Go get some sleep." He grumbles his way up the stairs as ushers as sleep ridden Emma up the stairs.

I hear the SUV pull up and try to play it cool. Phoebe has no such intentions, she rushes to the door. I speed up when I hear her gasp only to see my girlfriend standing on our doorstep gripping a hotel pillow. Her hair is dense cloud on top of her head, glasses askew, eyes are half open and brows in an intense scowl.

"A man in a suit knocked on my door at nine Arizona time, eleven Boston time which is the time I am working on, he gathered all of my things, put me in a car, a plane and then back into a car" she says mono-toned. "I fell asleep on each; he woke me up each time. In the last four hours I have been woken up four times and I don't like to be woken up."

"I am sorry, I tried to call you" I justify trying not to laugh. I grab her shoulders and lead her into the house.

"I am so tired" she grumbles dragging her feet. "Hello everyone" she offers giving a windmill motion with her arm.

"I guess you aren't a morning person" Phoebe laughs following us back into the family room.

"She isn't a wake her up person" I say ushering her to the couch opposite Ava. She pushes me into the seat and arranges my arms and legs before folding herself into my lap.

"She seems like a gem" Ava laughs.

"She is a lot better when she isn't tired" I retort rubbing my hand up and down her back. I am just happy she is here. I pull her glasses off and she places her head on my chest.

"So sleepy" she whines burrowing her head deeper into my chest.

"We will go to bed soon" I promise her. I turn when I hear my dad clear his throat from the doorway standing next to mom.

"I think it is time for all of you to go to bed" dad says evenly. "Teddy Ethan is in your room, Emma and Ava will sleep in Phoebe's room and Joanna can sleep in the guest room." At hearing this Joni's head pops up and she fixes my dad with a confused look.

"My name is Joni" she informs him.

"I am sorry, I thought it was short for Joanna" he says evenly.

"Nope" she says on a yawn. "Just Joni."

"Okay, well Joni" mom says slowly. "The girls are getting up with me to start dinner if you would like to join."

"That would be nice" she says nodding slowly. "But wait, rewind" she turns looking up at me. "I am not sleeping with you?" she asks confused.

"Only married people are allowed to share beds in our home apparently" dad explains stiltedly.

"That is so retro" she says laying her head back on my chest. "It's like the Cleavers."

"Is that a good thing?" Ava stage whispers to Phoebe who shrugs.

"I think it's a good thing" Joni murmurs climbing out of my lap. It is then that I notice that she is still in her coat.

"Dang" Phoebe murmurs as Joni takes off her coat revealing her night shirt and sleep shorts. _How can I be expected to sleep when I know she is down the hall in that?_

"Is that my shirt?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"It smells like you so I took it" she grins, standing on her tippy toes to wind her arms around my neck. "Carry me" she grumbles.

"These shorts are too short for me to carry you" I inform her as I place my hands directly under her butt to hide any of her cheeks her stretching may have reveal.

"But I am so tired" she grumbles trying to climb me.

"Walk up the stairs and I ill tuck you into bed" I compromise. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She frowns, but concedes.

"Taylor has already taken her things to the room across the hall from ours" dad says pointedly reminding me that he and mom are still with us.

"I am a really light sleeper so if you need anything please feel free to ask" mom says innocently.

"That isn't obvious at all" Phoebe laughs. Dad fixes her with a death stare prompting her to drag Ava off the couch and up the stairs.

"I don't care whose bed I sleep in as long as I get there soon" Joni says lightly.

 **Ana**

"You have done enough research on that girl to know her name is not Joanna" I say disapprovingly to my sometimes petty husband.

"It was a simple mistake" he says smirking. "I wish Teddy would have spoken to us more before inviting her here for a major holiday."

"I was a little shocked too" I tell him honestly. I pick up Joni's coat from the couch and begin to straighten up the game room. "She would have been alone otherwise so it could not have been helped."

"Don't you think it is too early for him to introduce her to the whole family?" he argues.

"They have been together three months longer than we were when we decided to get married" I tell him.

"We were the exception not the rule" he counters. "How long do you think this thing will last?"

"I don't know" I sigh. "Teddy has never been one to date for long periods of time, but he is also possessive just like his father."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christian asks with a slight pout.

"It means when he finds something he likes he will hold on to it no matter what anyone says" I tell him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I just don't want him to get hurt" he sighs. "She seems too…wily for him."

"She does seem pretty rough around the edges" I concede. "And she seems to match Kate in the mouth department, but she also loves Teddy. What more could we ask for?"

"I haven't found anything of concern, but Teddy should be focusing on school" he says.

"He is doing great in school" I remind him. "Plus now we don't have to worry about him catching something."

"You did send him with enough condoms" he retorts laughing.

"I had to" I grumble pushing away from him to head upstairs. "He was seriously getting around. He was seriously turning I Elliot. Good thing Phoebe doesn't take after him."

"I will kill…" he begins following after me.

"…any boy who comes near her" I finish for him. "I know sweetie. Let's just go to bed."

 **Joni**

I am too warm. I usually freeze without Teddy so why am I so warm? I move my hand and realize my pillow has a boob, a small boob, but a boob none the less. _Who am I cuddling?_

"Can you please get off of me?" a small voice squeaks. I wasn't expecting to hear a girl's voice let alone one so young. I pull back and see a little girl lying next to me in the fetal position. I am on a floor.

"Who are you?" I whisper untangling myself from this mystery person.

"I am Emma" she says looking at me apprehensively as she slowly inches away from me.

"How long have I been groping you?" I ask horrified, moving to wipe my face, but stopping and instead looking at it for a moment in a mixture of disgust and confusion.

"For about an ten minutes" Phoebe says peering over the side of her bed.

"I thought Teddy put me in the guest room?" I question sitting up.

"Oh he did" Ava laughs leaning over the bed and pulling Emma up. "You wondered in here about three hours ago and pulled Emma and the comforter on to the floor. At first you only held her hand then you started getting fresh."

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask confused.

"Emma tried, but you were out" Phoebe says climbing onto the floor next to me.

"I molested a child" I say slowly. "Am I a child molester?"

"Did you like molesting her?" Phoebe asks skeptically.

"I don't think so" I say. "I was asleep for most of it, but I wouldn't have done it if I were awake."

"Maybe, just in your sleep then?" Ava laughs.

"I am so sorry Emma I am use to sleeping with Teddy" I explain. "My body must have instinctively sought out his warmth and settled for yours."

"It's okay" she says shyly, but she makes a slight fort around herself with the pillows on the bed. _Can you really blame her?_ "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sweetie" I say rising. "What time is it?"

"About six" Phoebe says rising too. "Mom said we will start cooking at seven so we have time."

"Where is Teddy?" I ask stretching.

"In his room I think" Emma answers still maintaining her fort of protection.

"Where is his room?" 

"Across the hall two doors down" she says primly.

"Thank you princess" I say sweetly earning a shy smile from her. "By the way you make a great little spoon."

"Now that is creepy" Ava laughs.

"Too soon?" I question rubbing my empty stomach. "I am Joni by the way."

"Oh, I met you last night" Ava informs me. "You were half asleep and very grumpy."

"Where is that guy in the suit?" I growl recalling last night. "He is on my shit list."

"That's Taylor, he is our head of security" Phoebe says. "He is ex-military."

"I guess I will have to settle for glaring at him" I concede. I make my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

"To Teddy's room as you saw I like to cuddle in the morning" I wink over my shoulder. As I enter the hallway I look around for any signs of their parents. Seeing that the coast is clear I slip into his room and quickly climb into bed with him.

"You are my favorite little spoon" I whisper into his ear as I wrap my arms around him. I notice there is a lot less of him than usual and moving the covers back I am met with another child.

"Hi, I am EJ" the little boy says blushing deeply.

"I am Joni, your friendly neighborhood child molester" I say dryly not believing I have touched two children inappropriately in the last two hours.

"Joni, why are you cuddling my cousin?" I hear Teddy ask from the foot of the bed. I look up and see him wrapped in a towel smiling down at me.

"I thought he was you" I explain placing a pillow over my face in mortification.

"EJ, go stand watch outside the door" I hear him say followed by movement on the bed next to me. I feel hands moving slowly up my legs and peek to make sure it isn't Teddy's cousin being fresh. I see Teddy with wicked smile slowly caressing his way up my thighs. "I missed you last night" he says placing a kiss on my stomach.

"Your parents don't want us sleeping in the same bed I think they will frown upon what you are trying to start" I say placing my hand on the roof of his head to stop his upward journey.

"They are asleep" he counters moving my hands.

"No, we aren't" comes a disgruntled voice. I look over Teddy's head and see a very unhappy Mr. Grey holding EJ by the collar of his shirt.


	6. Sexual Deviant

**Joni**

I sit not so comfortably in Mr. Grey's office, I am painfully aware that I am only in my sleep clothes and that just makes it more awkward. I take a deep breath and try to power forward remembering what my father taught me, _strike first and lead the conversation._

"Mr. Grey" I begin. "I entered Teddy's room minutes prior to you walking in. I am very thankful to you and your wife for letting me spends thanksgiving here and I wouldn't want to do anything to undermine that."

"Forgive me if I don't exactly believe that" he says stoically. "What I walked in on was anything, but respect for my house and the rules I clearly outlined." I take deep breath and steel myself for my next move.

"It was all Teddy's fault" I say blatantly throwing my boyfriend under the buss. I don't want to do this I truly don't, but I need Teddy's parents to like me. Phoebe told me her dad felt rubbed the wrong way after the lunch and although I don't truly care about his opinion I know Teddy does and what is important to him is important to me.

"Wow, would you mind taking the knife out of my back when you get the chance?" he whispers angrily at me.

"I am sorry, but it is" I say glancing at him. _He'll be fine, they have to love him, they don't have to like me._ "I cannot help it if you are a sexual deviant."

"Me? You molested my thirteen year old cousin" he scoffs.

"I thought she was you…" I retort realizing my mistake at the last second.

"She?" he asks arching his eyebrow at me.

"I may have groped Emma also" I admit. "But in my defense it is crazy cold in this house and my body was simply seeking the warmth it has grown accustomed to. You have conditioned me to sleep next to you; this is entirely your fault."

"My fault?" he exclaims. "I put you in the guest room, hell I literally tucked you in to bed, and you passed out before I could even get a kiss goodnight."

"Enough" Mr. Grey says shaking his head. "Joni, I believe my wife is starting preparations for tonight you should go help her." I nod, rising from my seat. I give Teddy a sympathetic glance before leaving his office. It isn't until I am in the dark hallway that I realize that not only do I not know where I am, but I left my glasses in my room so I am not even one-hundred percent sure I can find my way.

I walk while hugging the wall until I am met with a figure.

"Are you lost?" asks a solemn and I recognize the voice of the man in the suit.

"That depends; will you torture me again if I say yes?" I retort sarcastically.

"I was simply following instructions" he says with a slight smile.

"Your methods messed with my sleep" I inform him.

"Sorry about that" he says before turning to walk away. I panic slightly and grab on to his suit.

"If you just so happen to pass the kitchen I would not be opposed" I say quietly as I follow behind him while grasping firmly on to the tail of his jacket.

"Theodore told me you have trouble seeing in dark places" he informs me.

"What else did he tell you about me?" I ask and I cannot stop the smile.

"That you need slightly more attention than the average person" he says and I feel him chuckle through his back.

"I was home schooled all my life" I tell him honestly. "My mom didn't want my mind to be molded and conformed to singular sets of social norms, her words not mine. I loved it, but there were also some draw backs. The eye exams and physicals that are usually required for school weren't required by her. It wasn't until we lived in Germany that we found out that my eye sight is trash."

"How old were you?" he asks quietly.

"Nine" I say slowly. "I was so amazed when I got my first pair of glasses. They were thick and awkward, but man could I see. I would stare at things for hours. Everything that was once a blob of colors were so defined, I was so amazed."

"There are steps in front of you" I scrunched my face because I thought we were headed to the kitchen. "I will take you to your glasses, the sun hasn't risen fully yet so this side of the house is still slightly dark."

"That is very kind of you, but I can see the stairs" I laugh lightly. "I can see just not as defined, I see shapes and colors and I can mostly make them out, but when it's dark like now it becomes harder."

"No need to explain" he says softly opening the door to the room Teddy placed me in last night. I move swiftly across the room to the night stand where my glasses are. I sigh deeply when I put them on and can see clear again. "That's a lot better" I say smiling only to turn around and see that I am alone. _Smooth._ I change into the warmest clothing I have which is my hiking gear and quickly realize I don't have any formal clothing for dinner. I leave my room and head down the hall to Phoebe's.

"Hey" I say sticking my hand through her cracked door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Ava calls.

"I hate to ask this, but can I barrow a dress for dinner?" I ask entering the room. Ava is sprawled across the bed.

"I am sure she wouldn't mind" she says lowering her phone. "There are some casual dresses in her closet."

"Thanks" I say entering the closet. It is bigger than my bedroom at my apartment and filled with more clothes than I have ever owned. I brush my fingers across the more formal gowns as I make my way to the casual dresses.

"Joni is in your closet barrowing a dress" I hear Ava say as a door closes.

"That's fine" Phoebe says.

"Thanks" I yell as I return to my objective. I find a simple green A-line dress that I know will make my topaz eyes seem more mysterious. As I pull the dress off the rack I feel it snag on something on the wall behind it. I move the dresses and see that the wall behind the rack has a few picture tacked onto it. They are of Phoebe and am African-American girl hugging and holding hands. I take one with only the girl, she is smiling shyly at the camera off the wall and walk into the room.

"Is this your girlfriend?" I ask holding the dress as I show her the picture.

"YOU TOLD HER?" the two cousins shout at the same time. Ava jumps off the bed and slams the door shut.

"I didn't tell her I swear" Ava says.

"Well I didn't tell her and you are the only other person who knows" Phoebe growls.

"No one told me" I say slowly confused by their response.

"Well, how else did you know?" Phoebe asks crossing her arms.

"I thought it was obvious" I answer honestly. "All of the places you want to visit are couple driven, but you only talk about bringing your "friend" Eliza and every time I bring up boys you seem disinterested."

"My family doesn't even know" Phoebe admits sagging on to her bed. Ava arched her eyebrow at her. "Well, except for Ava. Please don't tell Teddy."

"Of course not" I vow moving to sit next to her. "I don't think he will have a problem with it, but it is completely up to you when or if to share that information with him."

"Thank you Joni" she says hugging me.

 _At least I did something right today…_


	7. Thanksgiving Part I

**Joni**

"When you are done with that can you help Ava?" Mrs. Grey asks as I cut the carrots and peppers. After our conversation in her room Phoebe, Ava and I came down stairs to help Mrs. Grey with dinner.

"I don't need any help" Ava grumbles as she continues to cry over the onions.

"Here" I offer pulling out a spoon and putting it in her mouth upside down. "If this isn't enough cut it while running under water."

"It works" she squeals. "Thanks."

"You're welcome" I smile at her. "This is nice, cooking together as a group."

"You don't help your mom?" Mrs. Grey asks.

"Oh my mom cannot cook" I scoff. "She burns water, and I am not saying that to me funny, she was boiling veggie dogs and forgot to turn off the stove when they were done. Dad said she was asleep upstairs while the kitchen filled with smoke, he banned her from using the stove when no one else is home which is now always."

"You don't take after her do you?" Phoebe asks eying the knife in my hand.

"I am not nearly as bad, but I have my moments" I admit.

"Yeah she thought sushi rice was white rice that you added too much water too" Teddy says walking into the kitchen. He presses his front against my back and runs his hands down my arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to hide my body's natural reaction to him.

"I am helping you cut" he answers placing his hands over mine and guiding the knife. "You could hurt yourself with this big thing" he says softly in my ear as he presses himself into me.

"Teddy" I hiss. "Your mom."

"Is too busy cleaning potatoes to notice" he whispers in my ear capturing my earlobe between his teeth. I look up and sure enough her back is to us.

"Don't start something you can't finish" I argue trying to squirm away from him.

"You guys are gross" Phoebe says with her face scrunched up.

"We are in love" Teddy retorts and my face flames from his unabashed declaration.

"She's blushing" Ava squeals pulling the spoon out of her mouth to laugh.

"Idiota" I grumble throwing a piece of carrot at her.

"You speak Spanish?" Mrs. Grey asks.

"Yes, I am half Puerto Rican" I inform her. "I also speak Russian due to the same reason."

"I meant to ask you why your mother has an English accent" Teddy says guiding my hands once more. "If the two of you didn't speak Russian to each other I never would have known she was."

"She has lived in England since she was eleven, they moved there for work" I explain letting Teddy do most of the work. "She stayed there after my grandparents retired to attend Oxford and traveled after. She worked for a non-profit that aided supplying kids in Africa with school supplies and she had a blog on the side. One day she wrote about this village in Cameroon and got picked up by a magazine and the rest is history."

"How did she meet you dad?" Ava asks completely giving up on cutting the onions.

"That story depends on who you ask" I laugh. "The both agree they met in Kazan while my dad was stationed there and my mom was on holiday, but who saw who first and who spoke first causes an argument to this day."

"So you aren't American right?" Ava asks.

"Of course she isn't she was born in Russia" Phoebe sighs.

"I have dual citizenship" I clarify. I glance out the window and gasp. "TEDDY IT'S SHADOW MAN" I screech dropping the knife and pointing out the window. I hear him sigh behind me as the others move away from the window.

"What is a Shadow man?" Ava asks nervously.

"It is a figment of Joni's imagination" Teddy explains as he picks up the knife and continues to cut.

"He is not" I growl spinning in his arms.

"I will ask again 'who is Shadow man?'" Ava asks.

"He is a guy that follows Teddy and me around in Cambridge" I explain. "I see him everywhere I think he lives in Teddy's building, nut I never see him go into any particular apartment nor speak to anyone. He is super creepy. He is real and he is outside of your house."

"Just like he was outside the library on campus or those restaurants on date night?" he asks sarcastically. "You had me chasing after this guy for weeks and each time we come up empty handed."

"But…" I start only to have Teddy kiss me.

"Baby there is not a man following us around" he says leaning his forehead into mine. "Even if there were he would never make it on to our property."

"I know what I saw Teddy" I argue. _I really hate that he doesn't believe me._

"I know what you think you see, but it's not real" he urges. He is smiling at me like I am crazy, but he loves me anyway. I cross my arms and lean against the counter, glaring at him. "Don't pout" he urges kissing my lips lightly.

"What do I hate most?" I ask against his lips. He sighs and takes a step back.

"Being doubted or underestimated" he answers.

"And what are you doing right now?" I ask rhetorically.

"Doubting you, but…" he begins and I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"I know what I saw" I demand as I push his arms open so I can walk away. "Finish helping your mother cook I am going to wash."

 **Teddy**

I watch her walk away and I know that any hope that I had of convincing her to have sex with me today and probably this weekend has evaporated.

"You know you messed up right?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah I know" I grumble and continue to cut. "But see it from my perspective; we spent nearly a month searching every nook and cranny of my building, her building, all of the campus it got so bad she was talking about asking her dad for a gun."

"A gun?" mom asks.

"She is convinced that he wants to kill us" I say shaking my head.

"Does she know how to use a gun?" mom asks.

"I think she can use a gun" I say slowly. "Her dad is a marine who left her in the woods for four days with a knife and a bag filled with something called rations."

"That sounds like abuse" Phoebe says.

"It's called survival training your grandfather did something similar like that to me, not as intense, but similar" mom shrugs.

"Remind me to stay on Grandpa Ray's good side" Phoebe whispers.

"All I am saying is that if I followed up on every figure she think she sees or sound she thinks she hears we will never get anything done" I steer the conversation back on track.

"Then don't get anything done" Phoebe huffs. "Love is sacrificing your wants for another person's needs. Right now Joni needs you to believe in her don't let her down because out of all of the girls you have let into your bed she is the only one who I like so you better not screw this up." I sigh as I see Ava nod her head in agreement.

"Then what do you think I should do?" I ask resigning myself to asking for help from two sixteen year-old girls.

"Beg like you have never begged before" Ava says. I laugh, but quickly stop when I realize they are serious.

 _I guess I am begging_ …


	8. Thanksgiving Part II

**This chapter is long, but lemony so bear with me as I try to get through this holiday. Hopefully after one to two more chapters and then Thanksgiving will be over lol! Please fav, follow and review.**

 **Teddy**

I stayed downstairs and helped trying to give Joni time in the shower, but the whole while Ava and Phoebe perched their lips and shook their heads at me. Although their obvious support of my girlfriend is annoying I am love that they get along.

I wait a solid thirty minutes before heading upstairs. I knock before I open the door, but do not wait for a response. She is standing next to the queen size bed in a red bra with matching lace panties with her hair in a loose French braid that falls over her shoulder. She is uses her arms and hands to cover up as much as she can, but once she sees that it is me she crosses her arms and fixes me with a strong glare. All of my non-sexual thoughts leave me and all I can think of is finishing what my father started earlier. _Even when she is angry she is still the sexiest girl on this earth._ She clears her throat pulling me out of the stupor her soft curves has placed on me,I quickly close the door and stand with my back pressed firmly against it. We stare at each other for a few seconds before I push away from the door and make my way towards her.

"I am sorry" I say softly trying to wrap my arms around her, but she pulls away.

"For what?" she asks cocking her head to the side with her arms still crossed.

"For everything" I say amicably hoping that is enough to get me out of the dog house. I know when she flares her nostrils that it isn't. "Okay" I say holding my hands out palms up. "I am sorry for making you feel that I don't believe in you."

"You laughed at me" she whispers and I can tell by the look on her face that that really hurt her. I move to pull her into my arms and she lets me, but doesn't uncross her arms.

"I am sorry" I say honestly. "I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"It's about more than just hurting my feelings, Teddy" she argues pulling away slightly, but not completely out of my embrace. "It is about you not having my back. You made me seem crazy in front of your family."

"I am sorry" I groan pulling her closer. "Please forgive me, I promise from now on I will have your back one-hundred percent of the time."

"I don't need you to pander to me, just don't dismiss me like that when there are other people around" she pouts. "If you think I am wrong then say so, but don't disregard my feelings."

"What can I do to ease your hurt?" I ask as I unwrap my arms so I can run my hands up and down her shoulders…her very bare shoulders… _Dammit Grey, FOCUS!_

"Nothing" she huffs rubbing her hands across her face. She drops her arms beside her, but I also feel her relax in my arms.

"Are you sure?" I ask placing a firm kiss on her lips. She nods her head and kisses me back gently. I just want to reaffirm our connection to each other one touch at a time. I kiss along her jaw and nuzzle her neck hugging her to me tightly. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around my neck and secure her fingers to my hair. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes" she says running her fingers across my scalp making me close my eyes. "I love you all of the time; I just don't like you some of the time." I nod my understanding and we stand next to the bed and hold each other for what feels like hours, but I know is truly only minutes. "Your hair is getting longer" she murmurs with her head pressed against my neck. I know that she hasn't fully forgiven me, but a change of topic shows that she isn't as hurt as she was before.

"Yeah, I am surprised dad didn't say anything about it" I answer honestly. "I have been thinking about growing it out."

"I think I would like that" she says smiling into my neck. "You should also grow a beard, like a really thick one."

"Okay" I say quickly willing to agree to just about anything that makes her smile at me. A shiver runs through her body making me painfully aware of her vulnerable state. I move my hands slowly down her back and to her butt. "I love your ass."

"No" she says trying to move out of my grip, but I hold firm. "Teddy, your dad was pissed when we weren't doing anything, he will annihilate us if he knew what you are trying to start."

"Come" I say grabbing her arm and moving towards the door, I stop short when she digs her heels in.

"Teddy I am naked" she whispers. I pull my shirt over my head and on to her before grabbing the dress that is lying across her bed. I open the bedroom door to check and make sure the coast is clear before I drag her down the hall to my room. I attach my lips to hers as I close the door pushing her against it. "Teddy, wait" she gasps as we come up for air.

"What?" I ask trying to slide my hands up my shirt. She nods her head towards my bed. I turn around and see the twins sitting there staring at us. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"You said I could use your phone" EJ answers.

"Use it somewhere else" I demand opening my room door.

"But you said not to leave the room with it" EJ argues.

"Now I am telling you to take the phone and your sister and go outside" I say pointing towards the door.

"Can we play Pokémon go?" Emma asks. "Mom blocked it on our phones."

"Sure, just don't leave the property" I say motioning more forcefully towards the door. They are serious mood killers. They get off the bed and start towards the door.

"Joni, can you put my hair in a braid like yours?" Emma asks stopping in the doorway.

"Sure, sweetie no problem" Joni says moving around me towards the bed.

As soon as their heels are over the doorway close the door. I turn around to see that Joni has casted off my shirt and is trying to pull her dress on. "Baby, what are you doing?" I ask as I approach her trying to prevent her from pulling her dress down.

"I am getting dressed just like you should be doing" she says trying to bat my hands away.

"No, no, no" I urge pinning her arms to her sides. "Let's just continue where we stopped in your room."

"This is the exact room we got caught in last time" she says slowly.

"Yes, but this time we will be in the closet" I explain.

"You want me to have sex with you in a closet?" she asks in a way that tells me my answer should be no even though it is definitely yes.

"He will not check for us in my closet" I explain placing an open kisses on her neck. "He will open my door and see that we aren't in here then he will continue on to your room and when he cannot find us there he will check every bedroom in this house and by the time he is finished I will have made you cum twice."

"Twice?" she moans. I grin as I work her dress over her head. I go to throw it before I think twice about it and take it with us into the closet. My closet is the same size as Phoebe's, but much simpler; I have four racks, a long dresser and a chest. I toss her dress on to the chest as I push her onto the dresser. "Teddy, I don't know."

"Don't know what baby?" I ask hoping my impatience doesn't come off. _I can't really focus on this conversation when my dick is hard as a brick._

"Should we do this?" she asks.

"Yes" I state trying to pull her panties down.

"Your parents were really serious about it" she argues. She closes her legs slightly as I reach her apex. She is hesitant, but not un-willing

"Mmhmm" I say nodding. I don't hesitate to insert two fingers deep into her wet warmth as I make eye contact. She gasps, grabs the edge of the dresser and opens her legs slightly. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask as I begin to thrust my fingers in and out.

"Teddy…" she pants grabbing my shoulders and I insert a third finger.

"Do you want me to stop?" I repeat using my thumb on her clit.

"No" she moans shaking her head. I pull her head into the crook of my neck to muffle her moans. I continue my slow rhythmic thrusts until I feel her walls start to flutter around my fingers.

"Can you cum for me?" I ask as I increase the speed and depth of my thrusts. She nods her head against my shoulder. I crook my fingers and she bites my neck as she clenches around me.

"Teddy" she moans as she calms down and pulls her head back.

"Yes?" I ask as I suck her juices off of my fingers.

"I need you inside me" she demands pushing down my sleep pants. She uses her feet to push them past my knees. She starts to slowly stroke me and I see stars. _Has it really only been a night? It feels like I haven't been inside her for months._

"Unless you want me to cum all over your hands I suggest you stop and spread your legs" I demand ready. She eagerly spreads her legs and rests her heals on top of the dresser. She is smooth and glistening with her cum. _Damn… there is no place like home._ I grab her hips and pull her to the edge of the dresser; I rub the blunt head against her opening coating it in her juices before dragging up and rubbing it slowly and deliberately against her clit.

"Teddy, don't tease me" she whines grabbing my shoulders and pulling me closer. I oblige by thrusting deep into her silky walls. She cries out as she clenches around me. I start thrusting deep and slow into her warmth. "Faster" she demands.

"Is this what you want?" I ask picking up speed. She nods her head quickly before throwing it back against the wall. I hear the dresser banging against the wall every thrust and I pull out. She makes a disgruntled sound.

"Jay, stand up and face the door" I tell her helping her down. As soon as she places her hands on the closet door I place her right leg back on to the dresser and thrust into her hard and deep. I love her in this position, her ass is amazing. She makes a strangled sound between a groan and a scream. I place my hand over her mouth because I know from past experience that this position makes her extremely loud.

"TEDDY?!" I hear my dad yell from what I assume is my doorway. I freeze mid-thrust. "EJ, I thought you said they were in his room?"

"They were" EJ answers. _That traitor._

"Maybe they are in Joni's room?" Emma's suggests. I sigh in relief as I hear the door close. Joni begins to fight against my grip on so I move my hand off her mouth.

"Teddy, you better hurry up" she whispers. I pull out till my tip, but thrust back in harder and deeper than before. I release her leg to find her clit, but she bats me away. "We don't have time for that, just cum."

"We always have time for you" I urge finding her clit and strumming it fast and hard as I pound into her. "Cum for me" I demand and she does quietly, squeezing every bit of my release into her womb. "Happy First Thanksgiving" I say in her ear as I pull out.

 **Joni**

"You are going to make your dad hate me" I say holding up my braid as he zips up my dress.

"You don't need him to like you" he offers kissing my neck.

"Yes, I do" I tell him seriously. I move to his floor length mirror to make sure my braid is still in place. As I smooth my hair down Teddy grabs my hand.

"What happened?" he asks as he sees the bite marks I have between my thumb and index finger.

"You weren't covering my mouth" I tell him simply shrugging.

"It was that good?" he asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes because he knows it always is. "I can't wait till we get back I don't like when you are quiet." He kisses my bruise, but when his kisses begin to wander up my arm I know it is my que to leave.

"Okay, I have to go get barrow shoes from your sister" I say extracting my hand from him. I move to his closet door, but stop when he calls my name.

"I love you" he declares.

"I know" I say turning towards the door, before I can open it he presses me into it.

"What was that?" he asks holding me firmly. I laugh as I turn in his arms meeting his frowning face.

"I love you too" I giggle kissing his pouting lips.

"I know" he smirks. I give him a firm kiss before heading out to Phoebe's room.

"My dad has been looking everywhere for you and Teddy" Phoebe says as I walk into her room. She is wearing a dark purple high-waist dress with black ballet flats and her hair in flowy curls. Ava went for a less traditional family look and is wearing a sheath dress with a low nearly plunging neck line. EJ and Emma are wearing matching pink outfits; Emma looks adorable in her soft pink drop waist dress and EJ's must be channeling his inner Teddy in his pink dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Apparently this is where everyone under the age of twenty has decided to congregate.

"Oh I was getting dressed" I answer avoiding eye contact.

"We checked your room" EJ says.

"I came in here for shoes" I say avoiding his statement.

"Do you need jewelry?" Phoebe asks getting off her bed.

"Umm…yes" I say hesitantly.

"Oh, I can do your makeup" Ava says excitedly hopping off the bed and heading towards the attached bathroom.

"I don't think you will have my shade" I yell out sitting on the bed with the twins and begin to French braid Emma's hair. She makes a face over her shoulder. "You know the whole me being Spanish thing" I explain.

"Well then just eye stuff" she compromises. She takes the next thirty minutes putting eye shadow and lip gloss on Phoebe, Emma and I.

"Okay guys everyone is coming" Mrs. Grey says entering the room. She hesitates when she sees me. "Christian has been looking for you and Teddy."

"Oh, really?" I ask feigning ignorance. "He was in my room for like a minute, but then he went to get dressed."

"That's nice" she says slowly.

"I am going to show mom and Gigi my hair" Emma says hopping off the bed.

"Should I wait for Teddy?" I ask as we begin to file into the hall.

"He is already downstairs" Taylor says appearing behind me. _He needs a freaking bell._

"Come on everyone is really nice" Emma says running back and dragging me down the stairs.

 _In to the fire I go…_


	9. Thanksgiving III

**This is a long one to make up for my absence. I won't lie and say I will do better because I probably won't, but I can honestly say I love these stories and the characters and I plan to continue writing them until they come to their natural end. Fav, follow and review!**

 **Christian**

Elliot, Ethan, dad, and I excuse ourselves to the corner bar as my mom, Mia, and Kate begin to talk about our yearly Christmas trip.

"I hear Teddy brought a girl home" dad says as I pour our drinks.

"Not just any girl by EJ and Emma's text" Ethan laughs into his drink. "The 'most beautiful' I believe they both said"

"She is alright, I suppose" I say amicably.

"Don't listen to him he is blinded from nearly two decades of staring adoringly at Ana" Elliot jests. I roll my eyes at him. I grit my teeth as I see Teddy enter the living room in a turtle neck.

"Oh, Teddy bear I have missed you" my mother shrieks before flinging herself at him in a fit of kisses and hugs.

"Okay grandma" he says extracting himself from her grip only to be met with Mia engulfing him.

"EJ has been complaining since fall break, you can't stay away that long" she says hugging him tightly.

"I will try" he says diplomatically. "I am just busy with school."

"I understand" she says nodding.

"I have been looking for you" I insert during a break in their conversation. He glances in my direction and shrugs. FUCKING SHRUGS.

"I was around" he offers. I begin to argue, but I am cut short by Emma literally dragging Joni in to the living room.

"G-ma, look at my hair" she says craning her neck to and fro. "Joni did it."

"I am Joni" Joni says standing awkwardly in front of my mother.

"That is really lovely Emma, Joni did a great job" she says indulgently. "It is very nice to meet you Joni."

"You too Dr. Grey" she says waving slightly.

"Please call me Grace" mom offers, always a saint.

"Joni, let me introduce you to my family" Teddy offers moving to her side. He'd been making his way in that direction since she came into the room. By the time they come over to the bar he had his arms wrapped around her waist nuzzling her neck. "These are my Uncles Elliot and Ethan and my grandfather Carrick."

"It is nice to meet all of you, Teddy has told me a lot about you" Joni says shaking their hands.

"Dinner is ready" Anna announces ushering everyone into the dining room. She pulls me aside allowing everyone else to enter before us.

"Why does it seem that Teddy doesn't know about his east coast CPO?" she asks quietly. "You said that you spoke to him about it."

"I did and he was unreasonable" I reason.

"Christian you didn't" she says glaring at me.

"Didn't what?" I ask incredulously. "Protect our son? Yes, Ana, yes I did."

"You know that is not what I was going to say" she hisses. I place my hand on her lower back and guide her into the dining room effectively ending the conversation.

"Wait why is Joni sitting next to Uncle Elliot instead of Teddy?" Emma asks once everyone s seated.

"Oh Gail must have made a mistake" Ana answers.

"No" I interject. "I thought that this would be a good opportunity for everyone to mingle."

"Mingle?" Ana asks skeptically. I nod smiling.

"Besides Elliot also speaks Spanish" I add knowing my brother would jump at the opportunity to converse with someone outside his construction site. Elliot waits until everyone is settled before striking up a conversation with Joni in Spanish. Throughout dinner Teddy's eyes return to Joni and Elliot who are leaning into each other laughing. Teddy's face mirrors Kate's, she is sitting next to him across from the new fast friends, scowling openly. We are nearly through dinner and Teddy has been sulking throughout the whole meal.

 **Teddy**

What could they possibly have to talk about for nearly an hour? Joni has barely spared me a glance, but she has been talking non-stop with Uncle Elliot. _I should have learned Spanish instead of French_ I grumble internally as I watch them lean in closer and closer.

"Teddy… Teddy… TEDDY" grandma Grace all but yells to get my attention.

"Yes, G-ma?" I answer pulling my eyes away from Joni and Elliot. My mom thought the word grandmother was too formal s I have called Grandma Grace G-ma since birth with the younger grandchildren all following suit.

"I asked how school is going" she repeats.

"It's fine G-ma" I answer moving my food around my plate.

"That's nice" she says slowly. "And you Joni?"

"It's quite lovely" she answers still smiling from something Uncle Elliot has said. "I am really enjoying my time in the states."

"That's fantastic" G-ma exclaims.

"What's your favorite part?" Emma asks sitting on Joni's left.

"The people" she says smiling at me. "The people here have been so kind. Once a man bought my mom and me a whole new wardrobe because he liked our accent, but my father made us return everything. He wasn't as honorable as we first thought."

"Wasn't he an adult film maker?" Phoebe asks.

"What's an adult film maker?" EJ asks.

"A person who makes movies that aren't in movie theaters because they are bad and nobody wants to watch them" Joni answers quickly.

"Nice save" Ava snorts.

"Teddy, do you have any suggestions for the Christmas trip?" Aunt Mia asks too enthusiastically even for her.

"I don't know" I say slowly "J" I bark slightly louder than is required. Her eyes snap to mine, but she doesn't turn away from Uncle Elliot. "What do you want to do for Christmas?"

"I am going to Guatemala to help one of my professors record one of their dying languages" she answers before turning her attention back to Uncle Elliot. Her head snaps back towards me a second later. "Did you just kick me under the table?"

"When were you going to tell me about Guatemala?" he asks ignoring her question.

"I told you about it you said, and I quote 'that's great babe" she says around a glaring at me. "'Let's get back to the whole you kicking me thing."

"My foot slipped" I answer. "And I said that about the idea not you actually going." I didn't think she would actually get it, I mean she is a freshman.

"Teddy let's have this discussion later in private" she urges scanning the room.

"No need, you aren't going" I says with finality.

 **Joni**

"Excuse me?" I ask slowly wiping my mouth.

"Joni what will happen to us when you are across the world?" he asks glaring at me.

"There are things such as cell phones and video streaming which has kept relationships alive for decades" I explain.

"What if I find someone in real life while you are off having the time of your life?" he asks harshly. His face falls the moment the words has left his mouth. "I didn't mean…"

"Let's stop here before one of us says something else they will regret" I say slowly sitting up straight in my seat. I am a mixture of livid and heart broken, but right now, in front of his family, neither of those matter.

"Where is the pie?" Phoebe asks breaking the awkward silence that has fallen over the table.

"Who cares about pie when we have a telenovela unfolding in front of us?" Ava asks her eyes darting quickly between Teddy and I.

"No, telenovela here" I say casting a smile in her direction. Everyone at the table begin to talk louder to dissipate the awkwardness in the air.

"My nephew is spoilt, but he means well" Elliot says to me in Spanish. All night he has been telling me stories about Teddy growing up, some embarrassing most endearing. It is nice to hear stories about him as a child, to picture home growing into the man I love.

"He basically said that our relationship isn't strong enough to last a month" I answer him in Spanish, keeping my tone conversational even though my insides feel like molten lava.

"He didn't mean what if he found someone else, he meant what if you found someone else" he says. I cut my eyes to him and raise an eyebrow. "I have been deciphering my brother for over four decades now, my nephew is a piece of cake. He loves you, he told me so."

"I thought he hadn't told anyone about us" I say looking down at my plate.

"He's told me" he says emphatically. "You think he came up with your first date to the Mapparium all by himself?"

"Until now, yes" I say distractedly. Teddy took me to a three-story-tall globe made of stained glass in a library in Boston. It was amazing, we had a picnic on a 30-foot-long bridge that spanned the globe his house keeper made it, but he packed all of my favorite junk foods and even some ginger beer. He'd reserved it or the day so we had it all to our selves. We talked for hours about places we'd been and wanted to go.

"Nope he had a little help from yours truly" he boasts pride fully.

"Why would he say it if he didn't mean it?" I argue.

"Because he, like his father, sucks at this whole relationship thing" he says waving his hand dismissively. "That doesn't make it right and I am not saying you should forgive him right this moment, just give him the opportunity to grovel."

"I will think about it" I sigh. I don't know what makes me confide in him, but there is just something about his laid back personality and the slightly mischievous glint in his green eyes that makes me trust him.

"Don't think about it for too long Teddy looks about ready to self-implode" he says nodding his head in Teddy's direction. I try to look casual glancing over at him, but am met with intense blue eyes. He is blatantly staring at me, I have to look away because it's so intense, but when my eyes make their way back to him he is still staring.

"How about some coffee?" Ana suggests rising to go into the kitchen.

"No, mom" Teddy stops her quickly rising. "You sit, Joni and I will help Gail with the coffee. You have been working hard all day to make this amazing meal it is the least we can do."

 _Well I can't say no to that, could I?_ I smile politely at Ana before rising to head to the kitchen. Teddy is on my heels the entire way. When we enter the kitchen he informs Gail that everyone is ready for coffee, but instead of moving to help he grabs my wrist and drags me to their back yard.

"J, I am sorry" he says in a huff running his free hand through his hair.

"You have said that a lot today" I answer monotone shaking off his hand and walking away from him. It felt odd to be walking away and not towards him.

"I know and I am sor…" he cuts himself off. I feel him standing behind me.

"Do not touch me" I demand when he tries to wrap his arm around me.

"Joni don't do that" he urges turning me around, but letting his arms drop as soon as we are face to face.

"Stop telling me what to do" I bite out through gritted teeth.

"Ok" he sighs pulling on his hair. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing" I reply trying to walk past him. He holds his arm out, but doesn't touch me. _Smart man._

"There has to be something" he urges. "You are mad at me and I don't like it.

"Well you should have thought of that before you said you don't love me enough to wait one month for me to come back" I growl trying again in vain to move around him. "Teddy we are supposed to be helping Gail, 'it's the least we could do' remember" I say mockingly.

"I said that because I was angry" he insists spreading out his arms to keep me from escaping. I could take him down, one swift kick to his shin or downward punch to his groin and he will be incapacitated. "I am…"

"Sorry" I yell interrupting him. "I got it. Just because you are done apologizing doesn't mean I am done hurting."

"Joni…"

"How could you say that?" I ask barely keeping the pain from my voice. "I never once thought that we would not be together, but you just said it so cavalierly, as if you have thought about it before."

"I was hurt because you said you were going to leave me for a whole month and it didn't bother you" he snaps throwing up his arms. "You said it like going weeks without seeing, touching or being with me was perfectly fine for you, but guess what Joni, I am not oh-fucking-kay with it. You belong here beside me, with me. How am I going to hold you when you are in Guatemala? How am I going to take care of you?"

"Teddy I don't need you to take care of me" I whisper. "You knew who I was before we ever stated dating. You know how much I love to travel and experience new things. This is who I am; you knew this, I want to see the world."

"I am not trying to stop that, J, truly I am not" he says stuffing his hands in his pocket looking defeated. "I just thought that when you were seeing the world you would be seeing it with me."

I don't know what to say. He sounds so broken it makes me want to give in and forgive him, but my heart is still hurting. I hear my mother's voice chastising me for being stubborn.

"I want that too" I say after a long silence. He perks up and looks hopeful.

"So where does that leave us?" he asks moving closer. His fingers skim the bottom of my dress.

"Why don't you think we can make it a month without seeing each other?" I ask needing the answer before I can move on.

"To go from seeing you nearly every day to not at all or only when you have good signal that's not enough" he admits timidly. "I want to hold you" he says wrapping his arms around me. "I want to smell you" he buries his face into my hair and breathes deeply. "I don't think I can make it a month without you" he whispers so low I almost miss it.

"But you will find someone else" I throw back at him letting a single tear fall. _Just one that's it_ I vow.

"I was stupid to say that" he groans. He wipes away my tear and kisses the trail its left. "You are one in a million."

"Well there are nearly seven point five billion people of earth so your chances aren't completely shot" I say holding on to the last bit of my anger.

"But there is only one Joni Alina Camila Townes and I love her" he says. "I love her so much that I don't want to go a day without her let alone a month, but if this is truly what you want I will support you."

"That is what you should have said at the dinner table" I mutter relaxing into his chest.

"I was an ass" he admits into my hair.

"Yes, you were" I retort. "We have had our first and second fight in the past twelve hours" I inform him.

"It's usually effortless, but this trip is bringing out the worst in us" he mumbles.

"Or bringing out our true selves" I say dishearteningly. "What if this is who we truly are and we have been fooling ourselves into thinking this could work?"

"We have been fooling ourselves for seven months?" he argues. "J I am a controlling jerk and you are a whimsical fairy we knew this going in we just haven't had to face our relationship around people whose opinions actually matter to us. There isn't a single person at Harvard who can tell me about us, but with my family knowing about you it makes me feel like I have to hold on to you tighter or you might run away."

"Teddy the more you try to control me the more I feel I need to run" I explain. "I want to be your partner not your subordinate.

"You are right" he sighs.

"I am sorry, say that again" I demand cupping my ear.

"You are right" he repeats begrudgingly nipping at my ear. I use both arms to push him away.

"You don't get to be an arse to me and then return to Asgard" I clarify. "You have to earn your home back."

"And how do I do that?" he asks as I walk back towards the house.

"I don't know yet" I tell him. "But it may help I you whisper sweet nothing in her ear" I purr smirking as his eyes go black.

"Joni if you lift your dress I will phone home like ET" he declares making me laugh.

As we walk into the kitchen we are met by every member in his family trying to look casual in the kitchen. At least Ana and Grace had the decency to blush.

"You two love birds made up?" his Uncle asks in Spanish while wagging his eyebrows at us.

"A little" I inform him in English grabbing Teddy's hand.

"A little what?" Teddy asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh he is so jealous" Elliot mocks continuing in Spanish. He throws a wink in my direction and I can't help the giggle that erupts.

"He isn't the only one" I say switching to Spanish and eying his wife who is glaring openly at him. When Elliot turns and sees the look on Kate's face his smile drops. He follows quickly after her as she stomps out of the kitchen. Ava looked after them before sighing and returning her interest to her phone.

"I know how she feels" Teddy grumbles into my hair.

"Your Uncle was nice to talk to" I say fully expecting Elliot to avoid me for the rest of the night.

"I am sure he was" Teddy continues to grumble. I look up at him and see that he is in fact hosting a green eyed monster of his own.

"He told me that you were anti-clothes until the age of five" I inform him.

"You guys talked about me" he asks turning an adorable shade of red.

"We sure did; I believe he said something about pictures" I tease trying to expel his wayward thoughts. _Why would I wonder from my soulmate?_

 **Elliot**

I sigh as I pass Ana and Mia heading towards the bathroom that Kate has decided to lock herself in. I spent the last ten minutes outside of the door doing everything I could to get her to open the door; from pleading with my wife to arguing that I would never be interested in a girl two years older than our daughter, but she never budged. As I enter the great room I see the twins hanging off of every word Joni says like it is a sermon, she even managed to get Ava to put down her phone and I know from experience that that is a miracle in of itself. I scan the room and immediately zero in on my brother.

"Thanks a lot for getting me in trouble" I gripe moving to the bar next to him. "I merely sat you next to her" he retorts. "You are the one who carried on a two hour conversation with her."

"Hey man she is funny, unlike you" I defend. "She is really quick with the come backs. I actually had to think on my feet a few times."

"Just a few?" dad jests.

"Hahaha" I retort. I move to sit down on the couch, but stop when I see how close the only available spot is to Joni.

"Don't tell me you are scared of a little girl?" Christian quips seeing my hesitation.

"I am not scared of her, I am scared of my wife killing me because of her" I explain leaving to go into the kitchen. _I want to live another day thank you very much_ …


	10. I am Going

**Here is a tiny bit to tie you guys over until I am back home where I can write freely!**

 **Joni**

I feel Teddy relax beside me as his Uncle, father and grandfather leave the room. He pulls me more securely into his arms, which has me practically in his lap, and inhales my hair.

"What else happens, Joni?" Emma urges me to finish my story. I was telling them about my two year "quest", as my mother likes to call it.

"Where was I? Oh yes, so my dad had just put me on a plane to Puerto Rico to visit my great-grand mother. I was flying from Australia and my flight took me from Sydney to Dubai then Atlanta to Puerto Rico, but I had never been to Dubai before so I stayed."

"Wait, you just stayed?" Ava asks putting her phone away.

"Yeah it was really cool" I enthuse remembering all of the fun I had there. "I ate the most amazing sour curry there."

"Your parents didn't care?" Emma asked nearly falling off her cushion.

"Oh my dad was proper angry" I cringe remembering calling him from Dubai. "But my mom convinced him that it was best to leave me to my own devices. I bumped into a group of girls from Spain who were on holiday and tagged along with them for a bit. None of us knew the language and I was under age it was a hot mess, but so much fun. We studied Yoga in Rishikesh for like three weeks before we took a train from New Delhi to Shanghai, where we taught English in this after school place for like two months before they realized that we didn't have work visas. They went west, but I went south to Bhutan and studied meditation with some Monks near the Himalayas. Somehow got enough money to get a plane ticket to Peru went to the Sacred Valley where I signed up for this eight day retreat where I drunk Ayahuasca and got a mind, soul and body reset; it was amazing. I went from there to Bolivia, then Chile, spent three days in Parguay before I wound up in Venezuela. I figured since I was already so close I should actually go visit my Great-grandma so I took a boat to Puerto Rico. She was so excited that I was alive that she didn't kill me. My Cousins were taking a cruise through the Mediterranean and invited me. I made it to France before I decided not to finish the cruise and wandered through most of Europe for months, visited my mom's parents in Russia who put me on a plane to Seoul, South Krea where my dad was stationed. He took my passport after that. I didn't really mind by that time I hadn't seen them in about two years and it was nice to just be."

"How old were you?" Carrick asks. I didn't notice him and the other parents rejoin us until he spoke up.

"I had just turned sixteen the day before I left for Puerto Rico" I answer honestly, watching the adults eyes widen. "I had graduated from home school and was enrolling in online classes until I figured out which Uni I wanted to attend and then the quest happened."

"It didn't just happen" Christian argues. "You made a conscious choice to disobey your parents and wonder the world."

"Not exactly" I shrug. "My mom is a huge believer in life; living life, taking advantage of your life, all that good stuff. When I called her from Dubai she was so supportive and excited for me. If my dad hadn't put his foot down she probably would have joined me."

"How did you pay for everything?" Phoebe asks looking like she was taking mental notes.

"If you can speak English you can basically write your ticket in the area as a guide even if you don't know anything about the area just act like you do and you are set" I explain then seeing the looks on Mia and Ethan' s faces I backtrack. "But remember twins' lying is bad you shouldn't lie."

"What place was your favorite?" EJ asked.

"I loved Buenos Aires, I went during their fall and stayed for two months" I said sighing wistfully. "I got a job as a translator and stayed at a few different hostels, it was really amazing."

"What made you give that up and go to college?" Mia asked.

"The last couple I guided around the city were Harvard professors. The husband teaches linguistic anthropology and his wife teaches international business. He spoke of the languages he was working on preserving and one of them my mom also helped, turns out they knew each other from undergrad. They asked me to consider helping his research that turned into me applying to Harvard and then getting in as I slowly made my way back to my parents. My dad was so happy I picked a Uni he decided not to punish me."

"Would you do it again?" Ava asks.

"If you'd asked me seven months ago I would have said in a heartbeat" I answer honestly.

"What changed?" Emma asked confused.

"I met someone worth staying still for" I say looking up at Teddy. "When he is ready to move I will move."

"So you aren't going to Guatemala?" Ava asks.

"Ava" Phoebe hisses. "That is their private business."

"No it is fine" I implore. "I am going, this is a once in a life time opportunity. Teddy just needed to be reminded of that."

"I will be going with her" Teddy adds surprising me and the rest of his family.


	11. It's All my Fault

**Phoebe**

"Stop telling me what to do" Teddy yells from dad's office. After Teddy made his winter break intentions known he and dad began arguing which quickly turned in to yelling. After the first twenty minutes grandpa Carry decided to move them into the office and mediate their conversation. I watch Joni pace back and forth in the living room chewing her nails.

"Are you okay?" I ask her slowly.

"I don't like confrontation" she answers not breaking her pace. I arch my eyebrow at her remembering her argument with Teddy earlier. "Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I can't give as good as I get" she says reading my mind.

"It shouldn't be too bad" Ava insists, but is quickly over shadowed by more raised voices. "Or maybe it will be."

"Should you be in there?" I ask Uncle Elliot. He has been standing in the doorway half listening to both conversations.

"If my dad needs me he will call" he shrugs. "Besides he has Ana and my mom for back up."

"I just can't help but feel like this is my fault" Joni says running her hands down her braid in a very Teddy like manner.

"It is" EJ says looking bored. Emma smacks him on the back of his head. "What? I am just saying."

"That's not helpful" Emma insists moving away from EJ to sit next to Ava.

"If she would just go with us on vacation none of this would be happening" EJ defends himself rubbing his head.

"So Joni has to give up her dream just to join us on one of the many vacations we take a year?" Ava asks looking like she wants to hit him too.

"I am just saying…" EJ starts only to be cut off by Uncle Ethan.

"Just stop" he advices. "Anything you say will be manipulated against you so you will sound sexist and chauvinistic. Phoebe has them reading 'Men Explain Things to Me' by Rebecca Solnit. We are lucky they aren't burning their bras." This is quickly followed by a smack on his arm from Aunt Kate.

"Isn't that the book I recommended to you last month?" Joni asks me finally sitting down. She is perched on the edge of the ottoman next to EJ rubbing the back of his head. He leans in to her touch similar to how Teddy does.

"Yes, it was so good I got them both a copy" I boast, Joni smiles and nods. I want her to be proud of me in a way I never sought approval before. It's weird, when she is around I feel like she is my big sister and everything she does is sparkly and inventive and I just want to be just like her.

"I will send some more suggestions your way" she says trying to remove her hand from EJ's head only to have him move his head to her lap seeking more attention. I roll my eyes; he can be so needy sometimes.

"EJ leave Joni alone" Aunt Mia reproaches.

"No it's fine" Joni insists running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "It's helping to distract me from everything."

"It's not your fault" Uncle Elliot tells her earnestly.

"I feel like ever since Christian found out about us he and Teddy has been at each other's throats" she sighs.

"Trust me they have been at each other's throats longer than this" EJ informs her as he moves her hand to the top of his head.

"NO MOM" Teddy grits out as he storms in to the living room with mom following quickly behind him. Joni jumps to her feet knocking EJ to the floor.

"Sorry EJ" she mumbles patting his head as she steps over him towards Teddy.

"NO JONI" he yells. Seeing her stricken face he softens his demeanor. He crosses the room and takes her face into his hands. "Baby, I am sorry" he says kissing her face. It feels weird to watch him talk so softly to someone outside of the family.

"I just want to help" she says softly.

"I just need time alone" he sighs tilting her face up to his. I look away when he sticks his tongue in her mouth. "I am going for a walk, nobody follow me" he says looking pointedly at mom before storming out to the back yard.

"He doesn't have his coat" Joni complains as Teddy disappears into the dark back yard. She wanders out of the living room upstairs.

"Well that was enough excitement for one night" Aunt Mia says gathering the twin's things. "Come on you two let's get going."

"But mom Phoebe and Ava said I can go shopping with them tomorrow" Emma whines dragging her feet. "We were even going to bring Joni."

"Yeah and I was going to spend the day with Teddy" EJ argues.

"Your dad is going to let you go shopping on Black Friday?" Uncle Ethan asks skeptically.

"Christian closed down a few boutiques so the girls could shop in private" mom explains. She hasn't taken her eyes off of the glass doors leading to the back yard.

"We can come back tomorrow after the full wrath of your Uncle has fallen" she compromises ushering them towards the door. "Ana, dinner was amazing as always and don't worry too much about my pig head brother he will come around" Aunt Mia says before heading out followed by Uncle Ethan and the twins.

"I think we should go to bed too" Ava says as dad enters the living room with our grandparents close behind him.

"Where is he?" dad yells.

"He went for a walk" mom tells him sounding icier than usual.

"Phoebe?" dad calls from the bottom of the stairs. I sigh wishing I had walked a little faster before turning around. "Where is Joanna?"

" _Joni_ is upstairs" I say emphasizing her name. "You aren't fooling anyone by pretending to not to know her name" I say turning around to head upstairs to bed. It has been a long day.

"Wake up" I say shaking Ava. It's nearing four in the morning, but I still can't sleep.

"What do you want?" she groans.

"I am worried about Teddy and Joni" I tell her. "What f dad drives them apart? What if Joni doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Well then go talk to them about it" she gripes pulling the covers over her head.

"I am going to check on Teddy can you please check on Joni?" I ask pulling the covers off of her. "Please Ava" I beg

"You owe me" she grumbles finally getting up. We go our separate ways in the hallway. I open Teddy's bedroom door only to see his bed still made. I wander downstairs walking through the kitchen and living room, but there is no sign of him. I head back upstairs to my room. 

"Joni is on the phone" Ava says sprawling back across my bed. I head to Joni's room, but stop at the door hearing her o the phone.

"No mum he isn't answering his phone" she says softly. "He doesn't have his coat and it is snowing outside… No, not really snowing, but it is bloody cold…He could get sick or… He said he wants time alone…Mum; I don't know he was really mad… He and his father were literally yelling at each other… No they were proper mad…"

"What are you doing?" Ava whispers in my ear causing me to jump, effectively pushing open Joni's bedroom door. Joni looks up at us and it's obvious that she hasn't been to sleep. She is wearing her sleep clothes, but her hair is still in a braid and she still has on the makeup Ava applied earlier.

"No mom it is his sister…Yes we will facetime soon…Love you too" she says before hanging up. "I am sorry do you two need me?"

"We were just coming to check on you" I offer hopping she didn't notice my ease dropping.

"Has Teddy come back?" she asks softly. I shake my head and she sighs falling back on her bed.

"I just want to go back to Cambridge" she groans.

"What!? No you can't leave we haven't even gone shopping" Ava whines pushing pass me to join Joni on the bed.

"I know and I want to go with you, I really do, but being here is so exhausting" she sighs. "Everything is easier in Cambridge. It's just him and I being us and loving each other."

"You can do that here" I argue joining them. Joni rises to her elbows and raises her eyebrow at me.

"If Teddy so much as kisses me your dad becomes a human shield" she grunts. "I don't know why he dislikes me so much."

"I think it is more of him wanting to protect Teddy from you verses him disliking you" Ava says in a rare moment of wisdom. "What? I pay attention."

"I would not hurt him" Joni says vehemently. "I have not loved anyone the way I love him. I gave him my virginity and he is not a small man. Do you know how much devotion it takes to see him at full mast and still allow him to…?"

"Okay too much information" I say putting my hands over my ears.

"I am sorry, but it is true" she says lying down on her stomach with her face in her arms.

"How big is he?" Ava asks shyly. I kick out my foot hitting her in the side. "Ow."

"He is your cousin" I hiss.

"My man whore cousin" Ava justifies. I kick her again pointedly looking at Joni. "Not man whore, umm popular, yeah popular he is popular. No, I mean was popular."

"It's okay" Joni says rolling over to look at her. "I know he slept around before me."

"Does it ever bother you?" I ask. I know I am not Eliza's first girlfriend and sometimes that bothers me.

"Not really" she says perching her lips. "It gets tougher when they try to get in contact with him, but for the most part it's all about trust."

"Okay good" Ava sighs. "So… how big?" she asks causing us to break out in a fit of laughter.

"Baby arm big" Joni laughs out.

"Really?" Ava asks in wonder. "How does it fit?"

"Ava" I yell in disgust.

"What she is the only one I know who has actually had sex" she urges. "Everyone at school is either lying about having it or lying about how good it is." I hate to admit it, but she is right. I want to know, I have questions, but does it have to be my brother's girlfriend who answers them?

"I had it" Joni says. "Honestly, the first time wasn't good; it was painful as hell followed by barely tolerable."

"I am so happy I am gay" I say mortified by the truth. I crawl to a pillow and shove my face in it.

"But" she says smirking at us. "The second and third time was amazing."

"Oh God" I groan forcing my face deeper into the pillow.

 _Somethings you just don't want to know…_


	12. Tell The Truth

**Fav, follow and review. Tell me what you think and [please keep the comments coming they ground me and remind me to write lol!**

 **Teddy**

"Is being right really worth you freezing to death?" Grandpa Carrick asks entering the boat house. I sigh in relief when I see he is carrying my winter coat and a blanket, but try to hide my eagerness as he approaches. He places his hand on my head ruffling my hair the same way he has since I was a kid. "I had to beat off your mother and grandmother with a stick to be the one that brought this to you."

"I feel like an idiot" I tell him honestly as I put on my coat. "He's had someone following me for months and I didn't even know it."

 _Flashback…_

" _Stop telling me what to do" I yell across the desk at my father._

" _Theodore calm down" my mother urges. "Just think seriously about this…"_

" _You are just as bad as him" I insist banging my fist on dad's desk._

" _Alright now Teddy that is enough" Grandpa Carrick bellows from his place on the couch next to dad's desk. "You will not disrespect your mother like this."_

" _Sorry mom" I grumble slouching, feeling an inch tall as I slouch in my chair._

" _Theodore, think sensibly about this" G-ma urges perched on the couch. "You cannot follow this girl, as nice as she seems, to a third world country…"_

" _It's a developing country, they don't call it third world anymore" I explain feeling my inner Joni bristle._

" _What exactly do you plan to do in this developing country? Carry her bags?" dad asks sitting back in his chair. "This is just like your senior year all over again."_

" _Christian, you cannot keep throwing that in his face" Grandpa Carrick argues._

" _I can we he is making the same mistakes again" dad refutes._

" _Don't you dare compare Joni to_ _ **her**_ _" I growl jumping to my feet knocking my chair to the ground._

" _I can't help, but see the similarities" he argues. "They both have your nose so open you refuse to think straight."_

" _ **She**_ _lied and manipulated me" I growl. "Joni would never do that."_

" _She is making you blind just like her" dad argues. "You have given up on all of your extracurricular activities and you are leaving yourself open to threats."_

" _Joni is not a threat" I yell._

" _Not her, Jameson has been following you since you moved to Cambridge and you haven't even noticed" he yells back. The room gets very quiet._

" _You what?" I ask through gritted teeth._

" _Did you really think we would send you across the country without any protection?" dad scoffs._

" _Do you know the type of mental and emotional strain it has put on my relationship with Joni having her believe there was some omnipresent figure everywhere we went" I ask rising to my full height. "We stopped leaving the apartment for anything except for classes…"_

" _Teddy, you have to understand the position we are in…"_

" _I understand that you lied to me" I say feeling more betrayed than anything else. "You said you trusted me, you said I could make my own decisions."_

" _After everything you put us through last year how could you possibly expect us to trust in your decision making skills?" dad argues reclining in his chair._

 _I back kick the chair I was sitting in causing it to crash to the ground before storming out of his office. I feel my anger turn into rage as I hear my mom trying to reason with me._

" _No mom" I grit storming into the living room. I see Joni begin to move towards me._

" _No Joni" I yell at her, regretting it almost immediately. I cross the room and take her face into my hands placing soft kisses on her cheeks and eyelids. "Baby, I am sorry."_

" _I just want to help" she says softly imploring me with her eyes to let her in, but I can't. I have let her down, I called her crazy._

" _I just need time alone" I sigh tilting her face up so I can capture his lips. I start slow, but can't help slipping my tongue into her mouth. Her flavor is like the richest chocolate mixed with pure sunshine; I could drown in her taste and die a happy man. . "I am going for a walk, nobody follow me" I say glaring at mom before going out to the boat house._

"Joni hasn't wanted to leave our apartments for months" I tell Grandpa Carrick. "I wasn't complaining because, well we haven't left the house in months" I say smirking as my grandfather bumps my shoulder.

"Your father was trying to protect you" he claims.

"He was trying to control me" I argue placing my head in my hands. "I know what happened last year was a lot…"

"A lot?" he says off handedly.

"I thought she loved me" I whisper trying to push down the memories. "I thought I was doing the right thing by the woman I loved."

"Your father doesn't want to see you hurt again, none of us do" he says rationally.

"Joni wouldn't do that" I declare defending her. "She is selfless and kind. She always wants to give."

"We have to be careful Teddy" he insists. "Especially you and EJ. There are women out there who would kill for the opportunity carrying a Grey baby brings. We found that out last year."

"I know Joni, she doesn't have a greedy bone in her body" I urge.

"You may believe that, but _we_ don't know her" he says looking me in the eye. "Your hidden chickens have come home to roost."

"Are you saying that if I had been upfront about Joni dad would have been okay with it?" I ask incredulously and the look he gives me answers my question for me. "Exactly, he would have squeezed her out, pushed her away. After last year being with Joni is like being free, truly unconditionally free, loved and..."

"And what?" he prompts and I can tell that he truly cares.

"Cherished" I answer slowly. "She cherishes me in a way no one outside of the family ever has. She sees me for me. Not the money or influence, just me, as I am."

"Teddy…"

"Can I have some time alone please" I ask rising to move deeper into boat house.

"Just be safe and know that we love you" he says patting my shoulder and leaving.

I sit on the cot out here trying to get my thoughts together. I love Joni, I truly do. I love her more than I could ever love anyone outside of my family. It doesn't feel like puppy love either; what we have is concrete. We converse and dream together.

Laying back I look up at the sky light and at some point I fell asleep because I woke up to the sun in the sky. I walk to the house wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Point your toes Phoebe" Joni insists as she rests in a head stand with her legs folded. She is wearing a tight tank top and even tighter yoga shorts. This is not a new wardrobe or position for me to find her in. I stand in the doorway and watch as my sister and cousin struggles to bend their bodies into the shape of a V while holding their calves.

"It hurts" Ava grunts.

"That is the weakness leaving your body" Joni says breathing deeply.

"If this pose is so easy then why aren't you doing it?" Phoebe asks collapsing on the floor. Joni easily changes positions nearly folding herself in half.

"Oh my god" Ava sighs dropping her legs.

"Don't show them the downward facing dog" I say moving closer to them.

"Teddy" Joni sighs rising to greet me. She stops right as she reaches me. I see the trepidation on her face and I hate that I am the one who put it there. I open my arms and she wraps hers around my neck and buries her face into my collar bone. "I thought you froze to death."

"And in honor of my death you held a yoga session" I ask squeezing her tightly to me.

"The show must go on" she giggles.

"I am sorry for leaving you" I say honestly.

"Don't do it again" she whispers firmly.

"I won't I promise" pulling back I look down at her and I see the stress in her eyes. "I love you so much." I watch a smile break out across her face taking away all the stress and exhaustion of last night.

"I love you too" she says showing me all of her teeth before kissing me fiercely.

"Okay, none of that we are trying to learn" Ava says trying again to grab her calves.

"Yes why don't you go take a shower and then we can all eat together before we head out" Phoebe volunteers.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously making sure to keep my arms firmly wrapped around Joni.

" **We** , as in Ava, Emma, Joni and I, are going shopping" Phoebe says grabbing Joni's ankle as I try to drag her out of the room with me. "I have no idea what you and EJ are doing."

"If you are going to take her for the day then let me have her for twenty minutes" I urge lifting Joni off the ground trying to shake Phoebe off.

"Teddy stop, Joni is spending time with us" she argues cling onto Joni for dear life. "Ava, help me." Ava latches on to Joni's other leg causing my grip to slip slightly. Sitting her on her feet briefly, I kneel down to hoist her over my shoulder effectively dislodging my sister and cousin.

"I will have her back in thirty minutes" I promise walking towards the stairway.

"Theodore" Joni says slowly. "Put me down" recognizing her tone I sit her down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Theodore I am holding a class right now I cannot shower with you" she says seriously glaring up at me.

"I am sorry baby I am trying to listen to what you are saying, but look so cute" I say grabbing her waist. She brushes off my hands and walks up three steps putting us at eye level.

"Focus Teddy" she says placing her hands on my shoulder. I am sure that gesture was meant to ground me, but all it has done is push her breast closer together. "Focus on my face."

"I don't want to shower with you, well of course I want to shower with you" I backtrack. "I always want to shower with you, but right now I just want to talk with you" I say honestly.

"Just like you wanted to dry our clothes when you took my virginity" she argues.

"Hey, we got caught in the rain" I defend myself, but fail to hold back my smirk. "Seriously, J I want to talk to you. I have to tell you something."

She looks at me suspiciously, but doesn't run.

"How about we go in to the kitchen instead of upstairs" I offer. I sigh in relief when she begins to head towards the kitchen.

I decided last night that I would tell her the truth about last year, the whole truth not just the pieces I shared about my past. It may be selfish, but I want to tell her while we are still in Washington so I can control the outfall better.

"You have five minutes" she says walking around the table, she is trying to keep space between.

"I have somethings to tell you" I say sitting away from her. "I just ask that you let me finish before you…"

"Is it about the girl you thought you got pregnant last year?" she asks shocking me to my core.


	13. It Prepared Me to Love You

**Fav, follow and review. Tell me what you think and please keep the comments coming they ground me and remind me to write lol! I am suffering from serious writers block in terms of Taylor any thoughts or ideas are welcomed via DM.**

 **Guest: It is not about Teddy choosing a woman over his family it is about him becoming his own man and making his own decisions despite his past shortcomings.**

 **Christian**

 _Four weeks ago_

" _This girl has woven herself into the life of both my children and you are telling me that we don't have any information on her?" I ask Taylor. It has been a week since our disastrous dinner with Teddy and that girl._

" _It is her father sir" Taylor explains. "He has gone through a lot of trouble to protect the personal information regarding his daughter. He is a Colonel Marine Raider he is more than capable of burying things on his family."_

" _Have you been able to use any of your contacts?" I ask at the end of my rope._

" _I have been in contact with men that I served with and they have nothing, but respect for him and aww for his wife" he says before pulling out a thick folder. "She on the other hand is a very public figure. She has been in National Geographic, Smithsonian, Discover… you name a publication that features anthropological culture studies and she has been in them. She featured her daughter quite frequently, but only pictured from behind." "So this 'student of the world' belief is not just an act?" I ask wishing he had come up even a small amount of information I could use._

" _From what I can see Alisa Ivanovna Townes is a highly decorated writer who had immersed herself in various cultures in an effort to preserve languages and oral histories" Taylor says as he places article after article on my desk along with pictures. There are pictures of a toddler standing naked facing a bon fire another of a little girl in a kimono and holding the hand of a man who looked loving even as he scowled at the camera._

" _I need more" I say wiping the stacks of paper off. "I need to know that she won't hurt him and use him like last year." Taylor nods his head once before leaving the office._

Thanksgiving Night

"I think I would love you if you were bald, but let's not test it so soon" Ana says pulling my hands away from my hair as I try my best to pull it out.

"She is going to hurt him" I sigh falling back on to our bed. "How can he not see that?"

"There is a chance that she won't" she argues climbing into bed next to me. "Your father thought I was a gold digger when we first got engaged."

"That was because he did not know you" I argue.

"And you don't know her Christian" she says softly. She kisses my cheek before reaching to turn off the lamp signaling the end to our night and conversation. I lay awake for a few hours before falling into a restless sleep. I wake with the sun and decide to get a drink. I head to the kitchen in my robe as I am greeted with Teddy's girlfriend meditating in the middle of the kitchen floor I realize the robe was a good decision.

She does not move as I enter or when I pour myself a glass of orange juice. I walk softly around her until I am standing in front of her. She seems peaceful almost as if she is asleep.

"The girls are sleeping in my room" she says softly making me jump slightly. "I am not just creepily sitting in the dark in your kitchen for no reason. I know you already think I am a threat against Teddy, I don't want you to also think I am a creep lurking around your house."

"Joanna, it isn't you specifically…" I start.

"My name is Joni" she interrupts me. "I know that you know I know you know my name. I don't know what type of show of dominance it is for you to pretend you don't, but I worked in a monkey sanctuary while I was in Peru so I can recognize dominance declarations."

"Let me explain something to you…" I say.

"No, let me" she says finally opening her eyes. "I am deeply in love with your son. It is that mushy, sappy first time type of love, that if he isn't going to be there I don't want to go type of love. It may not seem like much to you, but that is everything to me. _He_ is everything to me. I know he has been hurt before and I cannot imagine the affect that had on you, but I am not her and I refuse to allow you to treat as if I am."

I stare at her for a moment wondering exactly how much Teddy has told her about last year.

"Now, if you will excuse me I will be leading Ava and Phoebe through a yoga session in the living room" she says rising to her full height. "I am happy we were able to talk."

 **Joni**

"You have five minutes" I say walking around the table, is trying to keep space between us.

"I have somethings to tell you" he says sitting away from me. "I just ask that you let me finish before you…"

"Is it about the girl you thought you got pregnant last year?" I ask happy that he finally told me himself.

"How do you know about that?" he asks.

"Your sister and I talk everyday" I say rolling my eyes. "Of course I used her to gain information about you."

"What else has she told you about that situation?" he asks slowly. I sigh, sitting down next to him.

"You thought you got your high school girlfriend pregnant, you proposed to her, she said yes, your dad disowned you, the baby was Asian and therefore not yours" I say casually.

"Wow" he says shaking his head. "She really told you everything."

"In her defense, she thought I already knew and I did not dissuade her of that thought" I admit. "Her telling me isn't the problem, you not telling me is the problem."

"How long have you known?" he asks guiltily.

"She told me a week after we met."

"She barely knew you then" he argues.

"I have a very loyal disposition" I say stoically.

"If you have known all this time then why haven't you spoken to me about it?"

"I wanted you to come to me" I ask rhetorically. "Do you really think I would willingly go two weeks barely seeing you? The second week was because I had to figure out how I felt about the news and what I wanted to do with the information. When I first found out about it I was pissed, but I meditated and called my mom. She helped me realize that you are a herring under a fur coat."

"I am a what?" he asks incredulously.

"You are a herring under a fur coat, it's a Russian cake" I explain. "You are comprised of layers and the more I dig into you the greater the variety, but I have to accept all your layers."

"You could have just called me an onion" he grumbles.

"An onion is the same layer over and over again" she says shaking her head. "You are a complex of layers all different all, all special and all you."

"I wanted to hate you or be angry with you" I tell him honestly. "I should be angry with you, but I only felt extremely sad."

"Sad" he asks on a whisper.

"Yes, sad" I say looking at him in the eye. "You thought you would have a family, you prepared for a family and instead you got a literal representation of betrayal. I find that to be really sad."

"No one understood that" he says softly looking away from me. "When it happened everyone was so busy being angry at her and relieved that the baby wasn't mine that they didn't get it. I wanted that dream, the dream of having someone love you that you love back creating a new life, a family."

"Something that was mine" he says hitting his chest. "All my life I have been Christian Grey's son. His shadow is so big sometimes I felt like I would go days at a time without seeing the sun. All that darkness attracts fake people; fake friends, fake teachers, fake everyone, but she wasn't fake, at least I didn't think she was until she was."

I rise to my feet cradling his head against my chest.

"It's going to be okay" I whisper. "I just wish _you_ would have told me instead of Phoebe."

"When I met you I thought 'wow this is what real looks like'" he says tilting his head up to look in my eyes. "Then we started dating and it was like ''wow this is what love feels like'. Everything that came before it was to prepare me for you, being with her, thinking I loved her it prepared me to love you."

 _I truly love this boy…_


	14. Meeting Her

**Joni**

"If Teddy sees you in that dress he will lose his mind" Ava gushes as I stand in front of the mirror. She and Phoebe have convinced me to try on a dress; if we can even call it that. It starts at a thick black choker and falls in two pieces of silk down my body revealing an obscene amount of cleavage before connecting at my navel and the base of my spine an inch away from being indecent. Hugging every curve before splitting on both sides of my hip it only covers my modesty just barely.

"It is too much" I say feeling on display as I stand on the podium outside of the dressing room. "I love the dress, but I do not have anywhere to wear it and Teddy would kill anyone who even looked at my calf let alone this much of my thigh."

"Okay, well how about you buy it and find an opportunity to wear it?" Phoebe suggests. She has had her face mushed against Eliza's ever since we convinced he security guard that watching three teenage girls try on clothes would not go over well with his boss and thus he should wait outside.

We have taken up residence in the back of an upscale boutique in the middle of Seattle away from any windows and possible paparazzi. After having the attendant sign an NDA we asked her to give us space, promising to call her if we needed her. Phoebe and Eliza have been taking full advantage of their new found privacy.

"Here, try this one on" Ava says handing me what looks three pieces of ribbon intricately woven together. I raise my eyebrow at her. "What? My dad would kill me if I even try this on, let me live vicariously through you" she says smiling sweetly at me. "Please, I love it so much and it is so pretty, besides I don't have your figure or else I would totally…" I roll my eyes snatching the dress from her going into the dressing room.

 **Phoebe**

I laugh into Eliza's neck as I see Ava guilt Joni into trying on a dress that can only be described as indecent.

"I think if she were born into a less conservative family your cousin would be a slu… a girl of looser values" Eliza back tracks.

"Nice save" I say laugh in agreement. "She has always been more comfortable in her skin than the average girl."

"Nice description" Eliza laughs leaning her head against mine. We jump apart hearing a confrontation occur on the other side of the curtain.

"I am sorry, but the back room is off limits today" someone says on the other side of the curtain.

"My friends and I spend a large amount of money at this store" says a voice that I recognize. "We are planning on spending a lot more or we were."

"Is that?" Ava mouths from the other side of the room. I nod my head remorsefully. She knows like I know that that voice belongs to Brittney Ken.

"Umm let me ask my supervisor and I will see what type of accommodations we can come up with for you and your friends" a woman, I am assuming an attended, says heels clicking away. The curtain parts moments later and Brittney sticks her head in. As soon as she sees us she smiles throwing open the curtain.

"Oh look who we have here" she says walking in followed by _her_. "If it isn't the virgin Maries and welfare Liza, what brings you here?"

It is a well-known fact that Ava and I are not allowed to date, as well as, the fact that Eliza is a scholarship student. These things in Brittney's mind equate to easy targets for her ridicule. Brittney in and of herself is not terrible, just your average spoilt rich girl who thinks her dads money gives her the right to treat people like crap. That I can handle, even her group of minions would be tolerable, it's the fact that she hangs out with _her._

"Tara, did you know Teddy's little sister was here?" Brittney asks _her._

"No, I didn't" she says smiling at me. She smiles as if she didn't attempt to destroy my family with her lies. "It has been so long Phoebe, how have you been?"

"I have been great" I say returning her smile. "How are you and your baby?" Her smile falters slightly, but she continues to carry on as if nothing's happened.

"He is absolutely amazing" she gushes. "Would you like to see a picture?"

"No, we are good, seen one homewrecker's baby you have seen them all" Ava says also smiling.

"Oh that is no way to speak to someone who was almost family, now is it" Brittney asks obviously happy with the situation she has unintentionally created. "It would have been awkward if this little meeting happened at Johnathan Nesbit's house so thankfully it is happening now."

"You are going to that party tonight right Ava?" Tara asks. Ava looks at her with slanted eyes. "Oh no were you not invited? I hear you and him were getting… close." Ava begins to charge for her, but I intercept her.

"She's not worth it" I tell her honestly.

"I cannot and I repeat NOT wear this it is basically nothing" Joni says coming out of the dressing room cutting off Brittney's response. My jaw drops along with everyone else's. The nude mesh makes her seem naked while the ribbons hide the private places. "I was in there so long because I couldn't believe this was the front, but when I turned it around I knew it was."

"Oh my god" Ava says circling her slowly. "You look amazing."

"What is that bruise on your thigh?" Eliza asks.

"Oh, that is caveman's handy work" she affirms using our new nick name for Teddy since he threw her over his shoulder this morning. She raises the dress slightly so we can get a better look. "He said if the clothes don't cover this than don't buy them because I won't be allowed to wear them."

"Allowed?" Eliza questions.

"When it comes to clothes we have granted veto powers" she confesses on a shrug pulling down the dress. "I took away all of his sweat pants and tank tops away so it's a fair trade."

"It looks like teeth marks" I say disbelievingly.

"That's because he bit me" she states smiling. I shake my head trying to dislodge that picture from my mind.

"Your brother is a freak" Eliza whispers to me wagging her eyebrows.

"Hello, I don't think we've met" Brittney utters holding her hand out to Joni. "I am Brittney."

"Hi I am Joni" Joni replies shaking her hand while smiling.

"You don't go to SP, I think I would notice" she says laughing looking Joni up and down.

"Oh no, I go to Harvard" Joni states turning and walking back to the dressing room. "I am going to change into one of the outfits I picked and I will not buy this dress Teddy will kill me and then you for picking it out."

"Teddy?" Tara asks.

"Yes, my brother Teddy" I declare rising pushing Joni into the dressing room. "Also known as none of your business."

"KATHY" Ava calls our attendant who rushes into the room. "I am sorry, but I thought we requested a private room?"

"Yes, Miss Grey, you did" Kathy asserts guiding Brittney and Tara out of the room. "I am sorry for the confusion."

"I am a loyal customer" Brittney argues.

"Not nearly as loyal as their Aunt I am afraid" Kathy justifies. I close the curtain behind them.

"We cannot let Joni know who that is" I whisper shout at Ava and Eliza.

"Why not?" Eliza asks.

"Because when I told her about last year she yelled so long and so hard in Spanish that I thought my ears would bleed" I say sighing into my hands.

"That's because I am a passionate woman" Joni says leaving the dressing room. "You do know that door is a simple piece of ply wood, right?"

 **Joni**

"You could hear everything?" Phoebe asks on a sigh.

"Even the curtain conflict" I say smoothing my hands down the dress which draws attention to it. I am wearing an off the shoulder burgundy dress that fit to my every curve.

"How are your chests staying up like that?" Ava whispers in admiration.

"They naturally defy gravity" I say smirking. "It is tape I brought it for another dress, but it works well with this one." I spin in front of the mirror. "This will be great for that party tonight."

"We weren't invited" Ava says avoiding contact with everyone in the room.

"So?" I ask looking through the different necklaces.

"So, Ava and Johnathan had a… incident last month" Phoebe says slowly looking at Ava under her eye lashes.

"What type of incident?"

"A sexual incident" Ava says slowly.

"I thought you were a…" Eliza says.

"I am" Ava grumbles. "We started, but couldn't finish."

"Did he have problems?" I ask.

"Just tell them" Phoebe urges.

"He reached for my pants buttons and I freaked out" Ava groans dropping to a chair. "I never had someone touch me there before and I just started screaming. He freaked out and I was already freaking out so I just ran."

"Ran where?" Eliza asks.

"Away" Ava urges throwing out her hands. "I was lost for thirty minutes before I recognized enough streets to get home. The worst part is that he told _everyone._ "

"Oh no" I say moving towards her.

"Everyone in school knew by the end of the week and they were laughing at her" Phoebe says sitting next to her cousin offering support.

"That just means we have to slay at this party" Eliza says surprising us. "I don't know about you, but I am tired of being the brunt of their jokes. Look at Joni; if we bring her to that party and look half as good as she does in that dress we will blow the top off that party."

"What do you think?" Phoebe asks Ava who looks at me.

"The best revenge is happiness" I say patting her shoulder.

"Get Kathy to find me a dress that looks as good on me as that does on her and I am in" Ava declares.

"Now to get permission to go" Phoebe says lowly.

 _Oh crap…_

~SP- Seattle Prep.


	15. How Did We Get Here?

**Fav, follow and review. Tell me what you think and please keep the comments coming they ground me and remind me to write lol!**

 **Ana**

"I am sorry you couldn't go with the girls today Emma" I tell my niece honestly rinsing off some fruit in the sink. She has been pouting in the kitchen ever since she found out the girls left nearly an hour before she got here.

"Mom could just drive me to the boutique" she grumbles.

"Emma they are teenage girls they may want time to themselves" Mia says for the fifth time.

"I am a teen too" she argues. I watch her move her hair behind her ear in a very Mia fashion.

"Thirteen and sixteen are different" Mia argues back.

"I am going to see what the boys are doing" Emma sighs stomping out of the kitchen.

"The change is upon you" I say in a deep creepy voice slicing the fruit slowly.

"You're telling me" she replies sarcastically. "It's like the moment she got her period she lost her mind. Phoebe wasn't like that, was she?"

"Phoebe is different" I explain placing a bowl of sliced fruit in front of her. "Having Phoebe is like having a second son, she is very low maintenance."

"Lucky" Kate says entering the kitchen. "Having Ava was like giving birth to a more independent version of me and I don't have to tell you how independent the original is."

"You are early the girls won't be back for another few hours" I inform her offering her some fruit.

"No, thank you" she says pushing the bowl away. "I want the drink that comes from grapes."

"Christian says you are not allowed in the cellar anymore" I inform her. She continues to the cellar door as if she hasn't heard me. "You always take his best wine."

"He could ban her from the house and she would still find a way into his cellar" Mia laughs as I get wine cheese out of the fridge.

"Elliot would never let me spend half the amount Christian spends on wine" she says returning with two bottles.

"That is because my brother doesn't understand the art of fine wine" Christian says taking the bottles from her. "I am saving these for Christmas" he says heading toward the cellar.

"Nearly twenty years and your husband have not changed" Kate grumbles.

"Mom" EJ yells running into the kitchen with Emma hot on his heels. "Teddy is going to surprise Ava, Phoebe and Joni with lunch can I go with them?"

"I want to go too" Emma adds.

"I didn't invite either of you" Teddy teases as he enters the kitchen. He kisses his aunts cheeks before sliding up to me to steal some cheese.

"Teddy, please" Emma whines. "You and Joni leave tomorrow."

"Okay, but you have to stop whining" Teddy says cringing. "Mom can I barrow your car."

"Sure, but Tom took the girls in one of the SUV's" I inform him. "There should be plenty of space."

"Not with their purchases" Teddy tells me shaking his head. "Phoebe won't be a problem, but Joni and Ava will probably fill up the car."

"Joni, likes to shop?" Emma asks curiously.

"On a good day" Teddy says.

"Is that why you gave her your credit card?" Christian asks returning from the wine cellar.

"I did not give her my credit card" Teddy says dismissively. His whole demeanor changes, his back stiffens as he takes a defensive stance. It kills me that their relationship has dissolved to this point. Their pride is equal, as well as, their stubbornness so I do not see this ending anytime soon.

"I saw you give her your card" Christian argues sitting the bottles in front of Kate.

"I said what I said" Teddy says leaning against the counter. I sigh, waiting for the argument to begin.

"You are starting to sound like my dad" Joni says walking into the kitchen. She walks straight into Teddy's arms burrowing deeply into his chest.

"We were going to surprise you" EJ grumbles.

"Maybe next time" Ava says tasseling his hair playfully.

"You girls are back early" Mia says.

"We had a slight change of plans" Phoebe says slowly eyeing Christian.

 **Teddy**

"What type of change?" I ask before dad has a chance to. I pull Joni's hair when she tries to burrow deeper into my chest as if she didn't hear me. "What type of changes?" She smiles at me, giggling when I tighten my grip on her hair. "You are hiding something" I accuse.

"We can talk later" she says pulling against my hand to kiss my chin.

"What's the damage?" Aunt Kate asks Ava breaking us out of our moment.

"Joni, bought everything" she informs them making my eyebrows rise.

"Everything?" I ask her softly.

"Everything" she says laughing.

"Your dad is going to kill you" I laugh.

"He will probably ask you to hold on to it again" she says slipping her card out of her pocket handing it to me.

"Why is your dad going to kill you?" EJ asks.

"Because I am technically banned from using my credit card" she says honestly. "He asked Teddy to confiscate it after my mom and I spent a little more than expected."

"A little more than expected?" I say. "You should go into public relations the way you spin things. She and her mother spent seventy thousand dollars in one afternoon. Her dad called the card company just to make sure it wasn't and error then he called me and told me to take it away from them."

"In our defense, my dad confiscated my mom's card two months prior and she was just getting everything she had wanted over those two months and some things for my new apartment" she defends.

"She bought a fifteen thousand dollar painting for your college apartment" I scoff.

"She bought it for their house she just didn't want my dad to see it so she left it at my place" she grumbles.

"Dad can we go to a party tonight" Phoebe yells. I am just now realizing she has been nervously standing there squeezing Liza's hand for dear life.

"Absolutely not" he says without pausing.

"Please it is just a small get together at a friend's house" Ava adds.

"Even I am going" Liza interjects. Now that was saying something, Liza doesn't do anything, but school and band.

"Teddy and I will go with them to ensure that they stay out of trouble" Joni says innocently.

"We will?" I ask.

"Yes, we will" she says smiling softly at me. "What's the worst that can happen?"

 _Twelve hours later_

I should stop, I should really stop, but I can't. Her moans are a mixture pleasure and pain at this point, but I need this.

"Argh Teddy bychit" she groans solidifying my decision not to stop. Joni goes from English to Spanish to Russian when she is on the brink of… I pulled out just in time to watch her squirt all over my bed. She collapses back shivering. I look down her body seeing the road map of my passionate rage. She is covered in bite marks and finger size bruises, but it's not enough.

I grip her knees spreading them as far as possible and thrust back into her. Her walls grip me like a vice making my eyes cross. I grind my knees into the mattress them as leverage to force my way deeper into her core. I grunt into her ear unable to stop myself from biting her ear lobe. Her nails dig into my scalp as she forces me to raise my head and look at her. I expect to see pain or hurt in her eyes, but instead I see the acceptance and the love she has always shown me since day one. She wipes the sweat from my forehead and spreads her legs wider welcoming my anger.

 _How did we get here?_


End file.
